LO QUE MI ROSTRO NO PUEDE MOSTRAR
by HIKARY GUORY
Summary: Mai a quien no le importaba nada de este mundo, traiciona a Azula por alguien que le importa mas que su propia vida, Azula que jamas se imagino ser traicionada por sus unicas amigas no perdonara este agravio, la vida en la ROCA HIRVIENTE se volvera un infierno para aquellas que traicionaron a la futura Señora de la Nacion de Fuego.
1. POR LO QUE VALE LA PENA LUCHAR

**Hola amigos, bueno este fic se me ocurrio a partir de lo que vi Avatar en Nikelodeon y analizando la historia el personaje de Mai me parecio muy interesante porque las personas que nunca muestran sus sentimientos son las mas dificiles de entender y en este fic pretendo mostrar que Mai puede llegar a ser una persona mas apasionada de lo que muestran sus acciones, espero que lo disfruten y cualquier sugerencia o critica constructiva tengan por seguro que me sera de mucha ayuda y sin mas que decir ecepto que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece los dejo con el primer capitulo, que comienza en capitulo de la ROCA HIRVIENDO PARTE 2  
**

**CAPITULO 1: LUCHAR POR LO QUE IMPORTA**

Vio sus ojos por ultima vez antes de que saliera corriendo y la dejara encerrada en esa celda oscura, lo único que su mente pensaba era _venganza,_ el no se iría así no mas, no después de haberle dicho que el avatar y su misión eran mas importante que ella, _no señor no escapara sin que le clave una de mis agujas en su… _pensó con rabia mientras trataba de salir de la celda a fuerza de patadas y golpes, aunque era en vano porque sabia que la puerta era de acero resistente, estuvo pateando la puerta con el único fin de descargar su ira hasta que uno de los guardias abrió la celda y ella por fin salió, tan rápido salió que ni siquiera escucho al guardia que le decía que su tío había sido secuestrado.

Cuando por fin salió al patio vio el caos en el que estaba sumido el reclusorio _esto le costara el puesto a mi tío _pensó por un momento con preocupación, mientras buscaba con la mirada al objeto de su venganza, oyó a un guardia decir que la líder de las guerrera kioshi tenia a su tío maniatado como rehén y se dirigían hacia las góndolas para escapar, acelero el paso para darles alcance, pero paro en seco al ver a Azula corriendo hacia los pisos superiores, el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente fue _el no podrá escapar es su fin_ sintió una tristeza en su corazón y aunque no era de las que demostraba sus sentimientos no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al corazón y apretarla fuertemente, pero acaso eso no era lo que ella quería, no tendría que ensuciarse las manos tendría su venganza sin esfuerzo, aquel que le había destrozado el corazón con su abandono seria capturado de un momento a otro y posiblemente asesinado por su propia hermana, pero debía admitir que algo en su interior impedía que ella disfrute de esta venganza, dio la espalda al caos y empezó a caminar, sabia que lo mejor era permanecer impasible en esta ocasión, simplemente debía ignorarlo como hacia con las demás cosas.

Las razones para permitir que Zuko sea castigado eran muchas, mas allá de sus razones personales que eran las que mas pesaban, había razones de peso para considerarlo un traidor como por ejemplo el haberse puesto de parte del enemigo de la nación del fuego, el haber atentado contra la vida del señor del fuego, tratar de frustrar los planes de conquista de la nación del fuego, haber ayudado a escapar a los prisioneros de guerra, y la lista podía continuar, pero a pesar de todas esas reflexiones que le decían que lo mejor era seguir caminando fuera del caos y no ver nada, ella ya estaba cerca de la cabina por donde salían las góndolas, como llego ahí ni ella mismo lo sabia, jadeando alcanzo la cabina de salida de las góndolas para encontrarse con una batalla de maestros fuego en pleno desarrollo.

Vio como los soldados habían logrado parar la góndola en la mitad de su recorrido, la góndola se convirtió en un campo de batalla encima de esta se veía las llamaradas de fuego producto de la lucha entre los hijos del rey Ozin, también pudo divisar a Ty Lee en plena pelea con una de las prisioneras que capturaran tiempo atrás, era una batalla a muerte pues el perdedor caería directamente hacia una tumba de agua hirviente, en su mano se encontraban sus cuchillos listos para ser lanzados pero nuevamente le detuvo un pensamiento, si ella se atrevía a atacar a Azula las consecuencias para ella y su familia serian funestas, conocía el carácter vengativo de su amiga y temía por lo que le podría pasar a su familia, si ella ayudaba al mayor traidor de la nación del fuego ella y su familia serian marcadas como traidoras también, seguramente su padre seria destituido del ejercito y serian exiliados, sabia que su padre que siempre había dedicado su vida entera a tener la mejor imagen política estaría culpándola todos los días de su vida y su madre que se guiaba por las apariencias, no resistiría tremenda deshonra y caería en la esquizofrenia, todas estas reflexiones estaban en su cabeza, _porque simplemente no podía ignorarlo como hacia con las demás cosas_. En medio de estos pensamientos su razón le dijo _da media vuelta y vete_ estuvo cerca de obedecerla hasta había guardado sus cuchillos, pero de pronto oyó el sonido de un serucho y vio como los soldados estaban a punto de cortar el cable y hacer caer la góndola al rio hirviente con el único fin de matar a los prisioneros sin importar que el alcalde de la prisión estuviera ahi adentro, basto verlo en peligro de muerte para que ella se olvide todas sus preocupaciones y cuestionamientos y los cambie por un deseo irrefrenable de ayudarlo.

Esa deseo fue el impulso que necesito para atacar ya sin importarle las consecuencias que minutos atrás había enumerado su mente, recordó las palabras que le dijera tiempo atrás a aquel hombre _se de algo que me importa y eso eres tu Zuko, _como negar que esa era su única verdad, así que por primera vez Mai lucho por algo que realmente le importaba, empezó a inmovilizar a los guardias uno por uno, y aunque los guardias estaban clavados en el piso no podían negar que su rival era una magnifica luchadora, de un golpe logro que la góndola siguiera avanzando hacia la libertad. No pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica cuando uno de los guardias le pregunto que estaba haciendo, ella contesto _salvando al imbécil que me abandono._

Mientras veía como la góndola llego de manera segura a su destino y el hombre a quien ella amaba lograba escapar, sintió como los guardias le rodeaban con cautela pero a diferencia de momentos atrás ella no deseaba luchar _Zuko esta libre _ fue lo único que su mente pensó en ese momento, una sonrisa melancólica invadió su rostro, sabia que las consecuencias de sus actos serian nefastas no solo para ella sino para toda su familia, pero a pesar de ello era increíble como se sentía pues no había ningún arrepentimiento o temor en ella, miro como Azula bajaba de la góndola y la miraba con profundo odio, _definitivamente dejare este mundo el día de hoy _pensó con cierto aire de filosofía, pero no sentía una pisca de miedo alguno.

- Déjenos solas- ordeno Azula a los guardias mientras Mai no se atrevía a mirarla, solo cuando sintio a los guardias alejarse elevo su mirada hacia Azula

- Porque – pregunto con rabia contenida Azula – conoces las consecuencias

- Calculaste mal – respondió con calma Mai desafiándola por primera vez con la mirada – amo mas a Zuko de lo que te temo a ti – como de libre se sintió al decir en voz alta sus sentimientos y admitir que ella a quien todos habían catalogado de _ser desprovista de sentimientos _podría sentir con tanta intensidad ese sentimiento llamado amor

- No tu calculaste mal – respondió con rabia Azula pues por dentro sentía la rabia de saber que Zuko siempre tuvo a alguien que lo quisiera de esa manera, primero su madre dispuesta a sacrificarse por su hijo, luego su tío que estuvo dispuesto a ser desterrado por cuidar a su sobrino y ahora su amiga dispuesta a dejarse matar por verlo libre, _porque todo el mundo cuida de ese bueno para nada _pensó con rabia, _pero ella lo lamentara _pensó con malicia y se puso en posición de pelea dispuesta a darle su merecido, Mai también se puso en posición de ataque, aunque sabia que no tenia posibilidad pues Azula la rostizaría sin piedad, no moriría sin pelear y por lo menos le haría un rasguño, grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo Ty Lee bloqueaba a Azula para salvarla a ella, Ty Lee acababa de escogerla a ella por encima de Azula _el mundo se ha vuelto loco _pensó

- Vámonos – dijo Ty Lee mientras la sacudía para que Mai empezara a correr, pero era tarde los guardias las habían vuelto a rodear y se acercaban a ayudar a la princesa Azula

- Que hacemos con ellas- le pregunto un guardia

- Enciérrenlas donde no pueda verlas – ordeno Azula mientras las miraba con odio y debajo de esa mirada Mai pudo percibir también dolor de la traición y seguramente de la soledad al descubrir de que nadie estaba de su lado.

Los guardias las guiaron hacia las celdas de la prisión, aun alejándose Mai pudo oir la voz de Azula que ordenaba la destitución de su tío e indicaba que ella mandaría al nuevo alcalde mañana y dejaba a otro guardia a cargo por el momento.

Miro hacia el cielo sabia que lo que le esperaba era un infierno, que lo mejor hubiera sido que Azula la matara y aun con ese escenario por delante lo único que su mente pensaba era en si Zuko estaría bien no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa sarcástica realmente el amor volvía brutas a las personas.

Mai y Ty Lee se encuentran cada una en una celda, el guardia a cargo por consideración a la sobrina del anterior alcalde las había colocado en celdas vecinas, aun no se sabia que iba a ser de ellas, pero Azula había dejado claro algo… ellas morirían lentamente, la primera orden había llegado horas después de su encierro, las prisioneras debían permanecer en las congeladoras por dos días enteros sin comer e incomunicadas, al final del segundo día fueron llevadas a celdas comunes tendrían esa noche para reponerse pues al día siguiente Azula estaría con ellas, Mai pudo escuchar los llantos de Ty Lee en la celda de al lado seguramente que lamentaba la perdida de su precioso cabello que le había sido quemado por uno de los guardias después de que le sacaran del congelador, y no supo que decir para consolarla se sentía impotente al no poder consolar a quien se había puesto de su lado, lo que le llevaba a una nueva interrogante porque Ty Lee la había ayudado a ella.

- Ty Lee porque lo hiciste – se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta, oyó como el llanto se paro, trago un poco de saliva al saber que tenia la atención de su amiga – porque me ayudaste

- Como que porque lo hice – dijo algo sorprendida Ty Lee que por un momento se habia olvidado de su llanto – eres mi amiga y no iba a permitir que Azula te matara

- Pero Azula es también tu amiga – dijo Mai con tono monótono aunque por dentro sentía cierta gratitud al saber que Ty Lee la consideraba su amiga pese a que siempre discrepaban y ella siempre buscaba la forma de lastimarla, no es que la odiara simplemente era envidia de lo libre y espontanea que Ty Lee era para mostrar sus emociones

- No podía dejar que murieras cuando por fin decidiste luchar por la persona que amas, con eso demostraste cuan grande es tu amor por Zuko – dijo después de un rato Ty Lee. Mai se sintió de alguna manera conmovida por esas palabras porque era cierto solo por Zuko se habría atrevido a desafiar al mundo entero y Ty Lee añadió con cierta melancolía– tengo envidia de la pasión que tu puedes sentir por alguien _de hecho tengo envidia de lo que Zuko siente por ti _ pensó Ty Lee agradecida de que Mai no pudiera ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Envidia de mi amor por un idiota que prefirió dejarme sin siquiera intentar explicarme la situación –contesto Mai con sarcasmo manifestando por primera vez en voz alta su verdadero sentir – diablos ni siquiera una explicación razonable me dio en su maldita carta

- Quizás solo quería mantenerte al margen de esta situación para no ponerte en peligro -contesto Ty Lee a manera de consuelo – seguro que no quiso poner detalles en la carta para evitar que trataras de seguirlo - _ claro que no lo hizo de la mejor manera _pensó pero sabia que no era el mejor momento para decirlo en voz alta

- Sabes ….yo hable con el antes de que ustedes vinieran – empezó diciendo Mai – gracias a mi tío pude adelantarme para hablar con el, quise convencerlo de que se arrepintiera pero vi la decisión en sus ojos, el esta seguro de que esta haciendo lo correcto

- A lo mejor es así – contesto Ty Lee – cuando recorría las ciudades con el circo algo pude oír de cuan injusta era esta guerra , si nos podemos a analizar fríamente el señor de fuego Ozai y Azula no son los mejores gobernantes

- Lo se – dijo Mai con voz monótona - aunque no me importa nada de lo que me rodea, estoy consiente de que el señor del fuego es un tirano que debe ser derrotado

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que Zuko esta haciendo lo correcto – dijo como conclusión Ty Lee – eso debería darnos algo de esperanza, seguramente si derrota al señor del fuego junto al avatar, vendrá por nosotras, bueno mas que todo vendrá para sacarte a ti – dijo tratando de dar esperanza a su amiga, espero la respuesta de Mai, pero ella se callo un buen rato Ty Lee empezó a pensar que se había dormido, pero Mai hablo con una voz apagada

- No se si valga la pena resistir para esperar a alguien que me dejo por segunda vez – dijo Mai con voz ahogada, – alguien que no confió en mi lo suficiente como para aceptar que lo acompañara en su lucha – concluyo Mai y soltándose a llorar por primera vez desde que fue niña y se le ordeno no llorar, lo que causo el asombro de Ty Lee que jamás habia visto a su amiga comportarse de esa manera, también alcanzo a oír entre los sollozos de Mai _le pedí que me dejara ir con el y el me dijo que era lo menos que deseaba y me dejo encerrada en esa celda para evitar que lo siguiera _Ty Lee guardo silencio y aunque en su mente había mil formas de explicar el comportamiento de Zuko como una manera de proteger a Mai, sabia que no era el momento de exponerlas ante su amiga que no escucharía razones , ahora lo único que podía hacer por ella era dejar que se desahogara, así que por primera vez desde que fuera niña Mai se durmió llorando.


	2. TU MAYOR TEMOR

**Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo y la advertencia que habla un poco sobre maltrato aunque no en gran medida, asiq ue estan advertidos, espero que les guste el segundo capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 2: TU MAYOR TEMOR**

Después de dormirse llorando los rayos del sol hicieron despertar a las prisioneras, la celda de Mai fue la primera en abrirse y sacarla hacia el despacho del alcalde de la cárcel, a Mai la luz la cegó y los ojos le dolieron aunque no era para menos, después de un largo encierro en la oscuridad y una noche de llanto, que mas se podía esperar, cuando se adapto a la luz y vio a Azula en la oficina del alcalde pensó que su suerte estaba echada, seguro Azula la estaba esperando para matarla, trato de poner su mejor cara de me vale todo, pues no le daría el gusto a Azula de que la viera triste 

- Como estas querida Mai – Azula pregunto en un tono sarcástico, al no tener respuesta se acerco mas a ella – no te ves muy bien – dijo con fingida preocupación

- Buenos días princesa Azula – dijo Mai en un tono monótono como si se tratase de un robot

- Vaya ..vaya parece has estado llorando – dijo Azula mientras la tomaba por la barbilla – triste porque Susu se fue?- pregunto con malicia mientras acercaba su rostro para verla mejor

- No tanto como tu …que te enteraste que no tienes amigas?- dijo Mai con un tono afilado desafiándola con la mirada, tuvo el efecto deseado Azula la miraba con rabia y con dolor, pero a esa mirada le siguió una sonrisa siniestra

- La anterior vez…dijiste de que amabas a Zuko mas de lo que me temías a mi – dijo Azula con malicia mientras se alejaba de ella y la miraba detenidamente – pues te demostrare que la que calculo mal fuiste tu- espero la respuesta de Mai pero ella permaneció callada

- Ayer me convertí en la única hija del Señor de Fuego – dijo Azula con triunfo - Zuko dejo de existir - Mai trato de contener sus temores y no demostrar sentimiento alguno se quedo en silencio, ante esto Azula agrego con altanería – ahora todos los guardias de la Nacion del Fuego tienen la orden de matarlo si es que lo encuentran – mirando que Mai mostraba ninguna reacción apretó sus puños enojada de comprobar que Mai parecía indiferente a su palabras por eso añadió- acaso no te das cuenta de que toda la consideración que te tenían por ser la novia del próximo señor del fuego se esfumo? No te pusiste a pensar que ahora te puedo hacer el daño que quiera y nadie reclamara por eso?

- Lo que tengas que hacer hazlo ya – dijo Mai de manera desafiante a lo que Azula le dio una bofetada

- No te atrevas a levantarle la voz a tu futura reina – grito – sabes deberías estar muriendo de miedo pues estoy dispuesta a vengarme como no tienes idea

- Como piensas vengarte – pregunto Mai con voz monótona – acaso lastimaras a mi familia?, destituirás a mi padre? O me quemaras hasta que muera?- pregunto desafiante Mai lo que causo una cara de asombro en Azula _justo lo que quería _pensó con satisfacción

- Lastimar a tu familia es un daño innecesario – dijo Azula mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un papel – se que no te importaría lo que les pasara a ellos como a ellos no les importa nada de ti – puso el papel frente a los ojos de Mai – de hecho ellos estuvieron de acuerdo de venderte como esclavo – dijo riéndose con malicia – puedes creer que el general Kai estuvo dispuesto a vender a su propia hija como esclava con tal de no perder su puesto

- Y eso es tu venganza a mi…volverme tu esclava – dijo Mai aparentado infinita calma aunque por dentro se sentía muy dolida de saber que sus padres no la querían ni un poco, y no habían dudado ni un momento en sacrificarla con tal de conservar su posición, vio como Azula la miraba con asombro al sentir la impasibilidad de Mai seguramente que las cosas no salieron como ella pensaba, así que añadió - Vamos Azula dime ya que piensas hacer con tu humilde esclava - dijo Mai con notado sarcasmo, satisfecha de saber que pasara lo que pasara Azula esta vez no se saldría con la suya, ella jamás le mostraría temor así decidiera matarla en ese momento, pero no dejo de sorprenderle la sonrisa casi maniática que tenia en su rostro Azula cuando se estaba acercando a ella

- Mai volviste a fallar en tus deducciones esa no es mi venganza – dijo Azula mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa - a diferencia del resto yo se cual es tu mayor temor – dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído y reía de manera demencial – que… Zusu… no… sea… el…. Primero… en… tu… vida….- dijo lentamente cargando con malicia cada palabra mientras Mai ampliaba su mirada ante tal revelación, de todas las torturas que Mai se pudo imaginar sinceramente esa era la que menos se esperaba –veamos como te sientes siendo la esclava de cierto maestro tierra Dy Lee que pensaba que eras muy bonita- dijo Azula con notado sarcasmo mientras abría la puerta a quien llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras dos guardias esposaban a Mai contra la pared

- Azula – grito Mai con rabia mientras la aludida salía riéndose a carcajadas y el maestro tierra entraba tronándose los dedos y dedicándole una mirada que hizo que un frio escalofriante recorriera la columna de Mai

- Diviértete – dijo Azula con una sonrisa y cerro la puerta, a lo lejos se escucho a Azula decir – tráiganme a Ty Lee quiero ver su lindo rostro por ultima vez

Ya de noche dentro de su celda Mai solo quería una cosa… morir, estaba acostada en el piso dejando que las lagrimas le bañaran el rostro, porque no podía hacer nada mas que llorar, se sentía tan humillada y ultrajada, pues por mas que lucho ese hombre se salió con la suya y eso era lo que mas le repugnaba, aunque un poco de su dignidad había conservado pues cuando entro Azula ella no mostro la mas mínima emoción lo cual no dejo de sorprender y claro disgustar a su ex-amiga que esperaba ver lagrimas y desesperación, Azula que no se veía muy feliz trato de lastimar a Mai con frases de _zuko nunca vendría por ti….mas ahora que estás manchada….. _pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada de indiferencia que causo otra bofetada en el rostro de Mai, _bueno como parece que no te importa….creo que estas de acuerdo en ser la esclava de Zhao hasta que se canse de ti y te venda a otro de sus guerreros _le había dicho a modo de venganza Azula, dando la orden a Zhao de que cualquier maestro tierra pueda utilizar a su esclava Mai cuando se le de la gana, Mai que había mantenido una cara estoica y sin mostrar ningún sentimiento durante todo este proceso, claro que eso causo mas molestia en Azula, la cual de laguna manera se sintio derrotada de no haber logrado su objetivo.

Después que se fuera Azula el nuevo alcalde de prisión Zhao dio la orden de que llevaran a Mai a su celda y que mañana la pusieran a trabajar en la limpieza de las cocinas, antes de que MAi saliera Zhao se acerco a ella diciendo _mañana nos veremos bonita _ tales palabras causaron nauseas a Mai que hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantener su rostro con la misma cara de indiferencia asombrando de alguna manera a los guardias que estaban impresionados de la frialdad de su rostro, pero esa _dama de hielo _como la habían apodado los guardias se quebró cuando la dejaron en su celda soltándose a llorar de manera silenciosa, se había abrazado a si misma al recordar todos los sucesos del día, sentía rabia de haber sido ultrajada de esa manera y lo peor es que seguiría siendo ultrajada los siguientes días, como mantenerse indiferente ante este panorama, ella que en su vida había permitido ser tocada por un hombre a menos que fuera Zuko se convertiría en una ….ni siquiera era capaz de pensar la palabra, _seria tan fácil apretarme el cuello ahora y dejar de existir _pensó con melancolía pues no le veía otra solución a su problema _que me detiene _pensó mientras agarraba con sus manos su cuello y empezaba a apretarlo lentamente, sabia que Zuko no volvería a esa cárcel para rescatarla, mas ahora que existía la orden de matarlo sin consideración, y si en el mejor de los casos el Avatar ganaba esta lucha y ella salía libre no podría ir en busca de Zuko, no ahora que era la esclava del jefe de los guerreros Dy Lee y se encontraba manchada, hasta existía la posibilidad de que quedara embarazada, con esto en mente llego a la conclusión de que nada le ataba a este mundo, así que podía empezar a cortarse la respiración y ahorcarse a ella misma, nadie se daría cuenta y solo encontrarían su cadáver al día siguiente, aunque sabia que de esta forma le estaba dando gusto a Azula sus deseos de morir eran mayores a cualquier otra cuestión de orgullo o venganza, de repente unos llantos desesperados la sacaron de su trance. Era Ty Lee la que lloraba estrepitosamente. Ese llanto ocasiono que Mai apartara las manso de su cuello y se acercara a la pared para hablarle a su amiga

- Ty lee, que ocurre – pregunto Mai, sabiendo que seguramente todo eso era producto de la venganza de Azula, oyó como Ty Lee trataba de calmarse pero le tomaba tiempo

- Azula me destrozo el rostro – dijo con un hilo de voz – ella me quemo todo el rostro –soy un monstro - soltó en un grito lastimero mientras volvía a llorar

- Así que esa fue su manera de venganza fue esa – dijo Mai sintiendo un poco de envidia pues mil veces hubiera preferido ser desfigurada a ser ultrajada – menos mal solo fue eso

- Jajaj menos mal no - dijo de manera sarcástica Ty Lee – creo que no te das cuenta del tremendo daño que me hizo, Azula destrozo mi rostro, mi rostro jamás volverá a ser como antes, jamás volveré a presentarme en publico– hablo con rabia y agrego – la muerte hubiera sido una mejor opción

- Deja de ser infantil – dijo fastidiada Mai - considera que pudo haber sido peor… Azula solo te destrozo una parte física … algo que con el pasar del tiempo siempre se envejece y queda destrozado…..que hubiera pasado si Azula te hubiera quitado algo mas importante que solo tu belleza efímera

- Disculpa …crees que lo que me paso no tiene importancia ….- dijo Ty Lee molesta por semejante respuesta – dime solo una cosa que pudo haber sido peor –agrego enojada

- No se….por ejemplo… que se te quite lo mas preciado que tienes que es tu pureza …ser vendida como esclava …estar marcada de por vida … puedo continuar si quieres - dijo con rabia Mai mientras las lagrimas volvían a bañar su rostro y se contenía de soltarse a llorar

- Acaso – dijo Ty Lee sorprendida por los palabras de Mai , en el fondo quería creer que se estaba equivocando pero su instinto le decía que no era así que lo que Mai acaba de decir era lo que a ella le había pasado

- Me violaron – dijo Mai con rabia sintiéndose mas sucia que nunca ahora que decía en voz alta lo que le había pasado – Azula me volvió la esclava de Zhao y el maldito me reclamo como suya, se dio el gusto de ser el primer hombre en mi vida – concluyo en un tono de rabia mientras la uñas de sus manos se clavaban en sus palmas haciéndolas sangrar

- No puede…como …- dijo palabras sin sentido Ty Lee que no podía creer el ultrajo que había sufrido su amiga, jamás se hubiese imaginado que Azula llegara a hacer semejante cosa mas aun sabiendo de la relación de Zuko y Mai, pero mentalmente se dio un zape al recordar que de Azula se podía esperar cualquier cosa – Azula es un monstro –agrego con rabia, mientras se agarraba el rostro con las manos y se ponía a pensar en las palabras de Mai, era cierto si bien Azula la había dañado, solo había hecho daño a su ego, un rostro dañado no era nada comparado con una herida en el alma – Mai no puedo ni imaginarme como te sientes …y lamento no poder decirte algo para consolarte – dijo apenada

- Supo donde atacarme – dijo Mai con voz apagada y agrego con voz derrotada – Ty Lee creo que yo soy la que tiene mas derecho de desear morir

- No Mai no puedes darle ese gusto – dijo Ty Lee de manera apresurada, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, el objetivo de Azula era dañarlas donde mas les dolía para que así ellas terminaran el trabajo de matarse, demostrando de esta manera cuan débiles eran, ante esta deducción un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a florecer en Ty Lee los deseos de venganza – tenemos que ver la manera de salir de aquí para cobrar venganza, Azula no se saldrá con la suya le demostraremos cuan fuertes somos y lamentara el día en el que decidió dañarnos – agrego con tono decidido, luego suavizando su voz añadió – así que te pido que no te des por vencida y me ayudes en mi deseo de venganza

- Y que! me dejo ultrajar cada que se le de la gana mientras buscamos la manera de salir – dijo con rabia Mai pues no estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo ultrajada y añadió – por que al ser la esclava de Zhao nada puedo hacer para evitar que el me trate como una…

- Ya pensaremos en algo para que no te vuelva a tocar - corto Ty Lee mas decidida – si es necesario que tenga que extorsionar a algunos Dy Lee y tomar tu lugar para que no te toquen lo hare – agrego resuelta

- Ty Lee tu no puedes …no debes – trato de decir Mai de manera preocupada al oír semejante sacrificio, no suficiente era que ella hubiera sido ultrajada

- Estamos juntas en esto- corto Ty Lee - y saldremos juntas de esto - dijo con esperanza y resolución – vamos no por nada somos las mejores guerreras no maestras fuego de la nación, si no los proponemos seguramente lograremos salir de aquí y hasta tiempo tendremos de matar al idiota de Zhao porque no te creas que dejare con vida a ese idiota que se atrevió a dañarte

- Gracias – fue lo único que atino a decir Mai luego de escuchar estas palabras en boca de su amiga

- Es bueno saber que sabes decir esa palabra – bromeo Ty Lee, luego de un momento se puso mas serio su tono de voz – se que los próximos días serán muy difíciles… pero somos inteligentes ya encontraremos la manera de escapar – agrego con optimismo, aunque preocupada luego agrego – aunque no se que haremos en cuanto salgamos de aquí ….supongo que deberemos ir a buscar a Zuko

- No creo que sea tan fácil ….recuerda que esta con el Avatar - dijo pensativamente Mai y se sintió realmente preocupada de pensar que le diría a Zuko en cuanto lo viera o mejor dicho estaba preocupada de si realmente tendría el valor de ver a Zuko

- Bueno tienes razón …si Zuko esta con el Avatar dudo que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos – pensó Ty Lee aunque luego agrego – pero dado a que tu los ayudaste a escapar no creo que serian tan reacios contigo

- No lo se Ty Lee – dijo dudosa Mai pues su mayor temor se hizo presente que haría cuando tuviera a Zuko al frente le diría la verdad ….y como reaccionaria el, la aceptaría a pesar de eso o finalmente encontraría el pretexto perfecto para dejarla porque desde su punto de vista Zuko no la amaba

- Si nos encontráramos con Zuko le dirías lo que te paso – pregunto Ty Lee como si hubiera captado los pensamientos de Mai que permaneció callada un buen tiempo

- Antes de pensar todo esto deberíamos primero salir de esta cárcel – dijo como respuesta Mai

- Tienes razón – dijo Ty Lee y resuelta añadió – comienza el plan libertad – Mai no dijo nada y esa ultima palabra quedo en el aire, el silencio que le siguió fue como una promesa muda de que las dos lucharían por su libertad

Al día siguiente Mai había visto el rostro de Ty Lee y comprendió su pesar, la totalidad de su cara debía estar quemada pues todo el rostro se encontraba vendado solo se podían distinguir sus ojos que habían perdido esa chispa de alegría aunque trato de disimular diciendo _aun conservo mi aura rosa_ solo el tiempo diría como de grave eran las heridas de Ty Lee, para su alivio Azula se había retirado al día siguiente de aquellos catastróficos sucesos.

Fueron asignadas a la limpieza de las cocinas, solo ellas se encargarían de esa tarea y estaban fuertemente vigiladas para evitar que hablasen durante sus tareas, Mai dedujo que el alcalde no quería que ellas hicieran contacto con otros reos , con el fin de evitar que se forme algún grupo de escape liderizado por ellas, Mai no tuvo ni un minuto de tranquilidad pues se sobresaltaba al ver a cualquier guardia pensando que quizás vendrían por ella para llevarla donde Zhao afortunadamente ese día no fue llamada ni una sola vez al despacho del alcalde de la cárcel.

Pero aunque ese día había pasado sin novedad, afortunadamente debido a los preparativos de guerra del Señor del Fuego Ozin el alcalde de la cárcel estaba muy ocupado para llamarla, pero los temores de Mai seguían latentes pues el miedo de ser llamada al día siguiente o los próximos días era algo que no la dejaría dormir tranquila.

Había pasado dos dias desde que se hicieran aquella promesa de luchar por su libertad, mientras descansaban en el patio luego de un día arduo de trabajo y Ty Lee se quejaba de cómo sus manos se habían estropeado por los trabajos de limpieza, Mai y Ty Lee se habian encontrado con unas guerreras Kioshi o mejor dicho las guerreras Kioshi las habían buscado a ellas con el fin de cobrar venganza por lo que pasara en Ba Sing Sei.

Considerando el carácter de la guerreras Kioshi y las frustraciones contenidas tanto de Ty Lee y de Mai la pelea que se desato fue muy sonada y destructiva, pues se necesito una docena de guardias para separarlas, todas los implicadas terminaron en el congelador, lo cual para Mai fue un alivio pues así no hubo manera de que Zhao la llamara, unos días en el congelador con las guerreras Kioshi, ayudaron a que ellas se convencieran de que lado estaban Mai y Ty Lee, además ayudo el que toda la prisión supiera el porque ellas estaban ahí, así que Mai y Ty Lee consideraron que tendrían un punto a favor si lograban conseguir a semejantes aliadas. Si bien Mai no estaba dispuesta a hablarles se podría decir que Ty Lee estaba decidida a entablar una relación casi amable con ellas.

Pero en cuanto salieron del congelador Mai vio como sus peores temores se hacían realidad cuando los guardias se le acercaron para esposarla, ella estaba muerta de miedo pues sabia para que se le estaba llamando Ty Lee en cuanto vio que los guardias la agarraban para llevársela trato de meterse pero Mai con un movimiento de su cabeza le pidió que no lo hiciera, así fue conducida hasta ese despacho que tantos recuerdos desagradables le traía, trato de vaciar de su rostro cualquier tipo de emoción pues no le daría el gusto a Zhao de que la viera sufrir, pero en cuanto entro se sorprendió de no ver a Zhao ahí sino a otro joven que parecía de unos 25 años y era mas alto que ella por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza tenia una mirada oscura y vacía, en cuanto entraron los guardias dio la orden de que se la esposara a al pared y no a la silla y el mismo se acerco a amordazarla.


	3. INTERES PERSONAL

**3. INTERES PERSONAL **

Solo había una palabra que describía los sentimientos de Mai en ese momento y era miedo, pues al ver a otra persona ahí solo se pudo imaginar que Zhao la había concedido a otro guardia, volver a ser ultrajada era algo que la destrozaba por dentro, aunque lucho con todas tus fuerzas para no demostrar ningún sentimiento sabia que cualquiera que quisiera lastimarla buscaría la prueba en su rostro y ella no les daría ese gusto, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Déjenos solos – ordeno con voz fría aquel hombre y los guardias salieron al instante, Mai sintió el miedo recorrer su espina dorsal cuando aquel hombre se acerco con paso seguro a ella, Mai consiguió su objetivo pues su cara estaba libre de cualquier gesto o emoción, aquel hombre dijo con vos amenazante – escúchame chiquilla …ahora tu eres mi esclava … - Mai no pudo evitar dilatar sus ojos en sorpresa mientras que aquel hombre volvió a hablar- y como tu dueño te advierto que si te atreves a decir que no te toque ..juro que uno de mis cuchillos se clavara en tu garganta – y sin mas se sentó en una de las sillas espero el tiempo prudente de media hora, dejando a una Mai mas que desconcertada pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pasada la media hora aquel hombre dio la orden de que se la llevaran y que se la trajera mañana también a la misma hora, luego mientras le quitaban las esposas de la pared aquel hombre se retiro no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de profundo desprecio a Mai

- Mai estas bien – pregunto una dudosa Ty Lee durante su descanso en el patio, no sabia como abordar el tema pues no sabia si su amiga quería hablar de lo que le había pasado momentos atrás, pero el ver a Mai con la mirada perdida la asusto mucho – Mai estas bien – volvió a preguntar haciendo salir de su trance a Mai

- Luego te cuento – dijo Mai que creía oportuno esperar a estar en la celda para contarle lo pasado ya que había muchos oídos, además que hasta ese momento no podía entender que es lo que había pasado momentos atrás.

- Me parece extraño – dijo Ty Lee después de que Mai le contara lo pasado una vez que les habían dejado en sus celdas

- También me pareció extraño, aunque creo haber visto en su mirada que el haberme hecho llamar era mas por obligación que por gusto – agrego Mai pensando en el semblante de aquel hombre – pues te aseguro que su mirada era de un profundo desprecio

- Pero no podemos quejarnos, esperemos a ver lo que pasa mañana, mientras tratare de averiguar algo sobre el – añadió Ty Lee

- Espero que no cambien de actitud – añadió Mai en susurros con cierto miedo en su corazón – quien sabe lo que me tiene preparado mi nuevo dueño – agrego con sarcasmo

- Deja de pensar en ello, roguemos que siga con la misma actitud - le dijo Ty Lee a manera de consuelo y agrego un poco mas alegre – bueno cambiando de tema te tengo buenas noticias , ya tenemos unas cuantas aliadas

- Que dices? – pregunto una sorprendida Mai – aliadas? Como paso eso? Quienes son?

- Bueno después de que te fuiste esposada por los guardias nos mandaron a las guerreras kioshi y a mi a limpiar los baños, ya estando ahí una de ellas se atrevió a preguntarme si eran ciertos los rumores sobre nosotras conto Ty Lee - no te imaginas como vuelan los rumores aquí y encima corregidos y mejorados

- Rumores? Que clase de rumores?- pregunto Mai apresuradamente – que es lo que están hablando de nosotras? Acaso es sobre los castigos que nos impuso Azula – dijo Mai con cierto temor pues no era nada de su agrado que la gente sepa sobre su castigo en particular

- Descuida no es sobre eso- dijo Ty Lee para tranquilizarla - es sobre el escape de Zuko y sus amigos, me preguntaron si tu realmente los ayudaste a escapar

- Fue mas por salvar a Zuko, los otros no me interesaban – comento Mai sintiéndose tranquila después de oír la palabras de Mai

- Bueno ahí comienza la tergiversación de las cosas – empezó diciendo Ty Lee – los rumores indican que te revelaste contra Azula por salvarlos a todos, porque dentro de ese grupo también se encontraba el líder de la tribu agua del sur, según los rumores todos creen que tu te revelaste contra Azula porque cambiaste y descubriste que todo estaba mal en la Nación del Fuego, piensan que por eso te adelantaste a nosotras para ayudar en la huida de Zuko y los demás – ante estas palabras Mai se quedo de piedra como era posible que ella que siempre fue considerada un ser desprovisto de sentimientos y un arma que no cuestionaba ordenes de Azula fuera considerada una rebelde

- Eso no puede ser cierto – alcanzo a articular Mai ante semejante suposición - como pueden creer que yo sabia de antemano todo esto

- Pues según lo que dicen piensan que tu planeaste todo esto- dijo Ty Lee con una pequeña risita – de hecho los rumores llegan a que desafiaste a Azula y por eso te quedaste atrás para que así los otros se salvaran

- Eso es una mentira – dijo con rabia – yo no soy así! Yo no soy una buena persona como creen semejante cosa- dijo con cierto tono de resentimiento Mai efectivamente a ella le daba igual lo que pensasen de ella, pero en esta ocasión no podía aceptar que le otorgaran un merito que no fuera suyo, no entendía porque pero el que la considerasen buena le dolía mas que el peor de los insultos- dime que desmentiste eso por favor – suplico

- Bueno….- Ty Lee dudo un poco si hablar o no – no podía estropear tu imagen dado que ellas solo se aliaran a nosotros si tu eres la líder ….- sintiendo como la aura negra de Mai traspasaba la celda hasta la suya se apresuro a decir- acepte en tu nombre que serás la líder de la revuelta y ellas esperan reunirse contigo mañana

- QUE TU QUE – exploto Mai haciendo retumbar la prisión, de hecho unos guardias se acercaron a la celda para indicar que se callara si no quería volver al congelador – jamás fui una líder y ahora pretendes que lo sea – agrego con ira claro bajando la voz para no ser escuchada

- Por favor solo piénsalo – indico Ty Lee a modo de suplica

- Jamás guie nada – dijo Mai con resentimiento en su voz – yo siempre seguí ordenes, Azula era la de los discursos y planes, yo jamás pensé por mi misma

- Si no aceptas ser la líder nuestros planes de escape jamás se concretaran, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, además tu eres por naturaleza una mente calculadora seguramente que podrás guiarlas, vamos desde que salvaste a Zuko has empezado a pensar por ti misma – trato de animarla Ty Lee- como te lo dije antes tu no estas sola yo estoy aquí

- Déjame pensarlo hasta mañana – soltó en un suspiro de resignación Mai

- Nos reuniremos a la hora del descanso – dijo Ty Lee mientras se acostaba para dormir

- Eres demasiado persistente para ser tan pequeña – se burlo Mai sintiendo que ya no habrá vuelta atrás mañana debía tomar el mando de un grupo de rebeldes

Ese día después de la limpieza de las cocinas se reunieron en el patio para no levantar sospechas Ty Lee creo una distracción con una de las guerrera argumentando que solo estaban practicando artes marciales, pero bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias que temían que en cualquier momento se desatase una pelea ante tanta fricción

- Así que tu eres Mai – se adelanto a decir una chica menuda de mirada café y cabellos negros, que la estaba evaluando con la mirada Mai conservo su cara de escepticismo pues sabia que de esa evaluación y conversación dependía la alianza con estas guerreras – mi nombre es Zai- dijo mientras le tendió la mano y Mai se la estrecho – sabes que se dicen muchas cosas de ti por aquí me gustaría saber cuales son verdad – le comento

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan de mi – contesto Mai de manera fría – no creo que estemos aquí para eso sino para tratar un tema mas importante – declaro Mai de manera segura

- Vaya te gusta ir al grano – dijo Zai mirándola de manera retadora – pero antes de hablar de eso necesito saber si podemos confiar en ustedes, pues ya que fuimos enemigos una vez que seguridad hay de que no volveremos a serlo en un futuro

- Todos tenemos una misma meta… salir de aquí lo mas antes posible no importa si fuimos amigos o enemigos, además saliendo de aquí cada quien seguirá su camino no es como si esta alianza fuera para siempre – dijo Mai con calma y mirándola fijamente añadió –confiar o no en nosotras … la decisión es tuya

- No obstante debes comprender el miedo que tenemos de que ustedes solo estén actuando para capturarnos y entregarnos a Azula – dijo Zai sentándose a su lado con una mirada escudriñadora – es por eso que deseo comprobar si los rumores que corren por ahí son ciertos

- Pruebas….quieres pruebas – dijo Mai de manera seria levantando una ceja y señalo a su amiga antes de hablar -Que tal el hecho de que Ty Lee tenga el rostro totalmente quemado y por eso este toda cubierta de vendajes – dijo Mai con altivez mientras levantaba su mano derecha para mostrar unos números que fueron gravados a fuego en su mano y añadía – además del hecho que yo fui vendida como esclava, si crees que después de esto nosotros estaríamos de parte de Azula, mejor vete de aquí y finjamos que esta conversación jamás paso – finalizo Mai esperando la respuesta de esta mujer que seguramente la estaba poniendo a prueba con estas preguntas, solo había dos caminos que se pusieran de su parte o que decidieran ignorarlas haciendo su misión de escape mas dificultosa

- De hecho …- comenzó diciendo Zai – creo que será todo lo contrario debemos ver la manera de reunirnos todos esta noche- extendiendo la mano hacia Mai finalizo – de acuerdo ..lider

- De acuerdo – dijo Mai estrechando esa mano y conservando un rostro impasible, pero sintiendo una gran impresión al escuchar como se dirigían a ella con tanto respeto, en cuanto vio a los guardias buscándola se paro y le dijo a Zai - Ty Lee se encargara de coordinar la reunión- ni bien termino de decir esto, un guardia la agarro por el brazo y le dijo que el alcalde deseaba verla, Mai solo pedía dentro de su ser que aquel hombre conservara la misma actitud y solo la amordazara como hizo la anterior vez

Se había vuelto una rutina en los siguientes días, el nuevo alcalde ordenaba que se la esposara a la pared o a la silla, la amordazaba y esperaba una hora, luego salía sin decir nada, Mai estaba mas que confundida pero no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna y prefería mantener su cara sombría, de hecho las reuniones con aquel hombre se volvieron un espacio de tiempo en el que ella podía pensar sin interrupción y planear sus reuniones con el grupo de rebeldes, a este fenómeno se le sumo una curiosidad mas, ella y Ty Lee dejaron de hacer solas la limpieza de las cocinas y participaban de las limpiezas de baños y celdas con los demás reclusos lo que les permitía poder organizar sus reuniones en las cenas o descansos, aunque en un principio estas reuniones eran mas una batalla de miradas susceptibles, Zai había convencido a sus compañeras sobre confiar en Mai y Tay Lee, en un principio Mai no supo que decirles o como conducir las reuniones solo se limito a pedirles que buscaran la manera de seguir entrenando sus habilidades pues eran cruciales para cuando decidieran escapar, y aunque las guerreras no la vieron muy convencida cumplieron esa primer orden, luego Mai se puso a analizar la situación de la cárcel y tomo una decisión, la única forma de escapar era una revuelta, sin duda era la mejor opción, así que las ordenes cambiaron a buscar mas aliados y convencerlos de que se prepararan para la batalla, paralelo a las reuniones sus visitas a la oficina del alcalde seguían inalterables, solo con un único cambio el alcalde ya no la amordazaba.

Ese hombre parecía fastidiado cada vez que la veía, pero no la tocaba y ni le dirigía la palabra, Ty Lee limpiando las celdas pudo escuchar a dos guardias decir que aquel agente Dy Lee era Zaske el segundo al mando después de Zhao y el hermano del mismo, que por medio de una pelea con Zhao había ganado a la esclava Mai y deseaba ser el único que pudiera tocar a Mai, amenazando con castigar a quien se atreviera a contrariar sus ordenes. Dicha información dejo mas confundida a Mai y decidió que debía averiguar el porque de sus acciones aunque eso le costara una daga en la garganta. Así que ese día en cuanto la dejaron esposada a la pared ella hablo.

- Porque – dijo ella con impasibilidad , aquel hombre la miro como si creyese imposible que ella pudiese hablar

- Vaya la primera vez en días que hablas y eso es lo primero que me dirás – pregunto con sorna Zaske que miro a Mai con aire de suficiencia y añadio – además si quieres una respuesta se mas especifica con lo que quieres saber …quieres saber porque te llamo cada vez …o porque no te toco cada vez que te llamo

- Olvídelo – dijo ella, tratando de controlar su rostro para no demostrar el fastidio que le producía ese presumido y pensando que seria una perdida de tiempo añadió – no se sienta obligado a responder

- Aunque deba obedecer ordenes no estoy de acuerdo con el proceder de mis superiores – dijo el después de un rato y añadió con amenaza antes de que Mai procesara la información - no te confundas chiquilla no tengo ningún interés en ti

- Siempre haces todo lo que te ordenan aunque no sea de tu agrado – concluyo ella de manera seria recuperando su aire sombrío y ante su mirada de enojo no pudo evitar levantar una ceja y añadir - descuida yo entiendo eso pues yo hasta hace poco era una subordinada que hacia todo lo que me decían sin siquiera ponerme a considerar si estaba bien o mal lo que estaba haciendo

- Y cuando decidiste hacer lo correcto terminaste aquí- dijo el a modo de conclusión - gran ejemplo del porque se debe acatar ordenes para no acabar como la mujerzuela de alguien –añadió con satisfacción, pensaba ver una mueca de desprecio en su cara pero se sorprendió de ver el rostro de Mai desprovisto de cualquier emoción

- Te equivocas – dijo ella con tranquilidad aunque por dentro dichas palabras le habían llegado como una daga – termine aquí cuando decidí ayudar a escapar al imbécil que me dejo – dijo tratando de aparentar a todo momento que ella no tenia ningún sentimiento en su ser - así que todo se resume a un interés personal y no a un deseo de justicia

- Pues por lo que veo tu interés personal te dejo a merced de los lobos y ni siquiera se ha atrevido a volver por ti por lo menos por agradecimiento a tu sacrificio – hablo con petulancia tratando de arrancar alguna emoción de su rostro, mientras Mai evitaba mirarlo, Zaske sintió que estaba cerca de conseguir su objetivo así que pregunto - Y valió la pena sacrificarse por tu interés personal – pensó que en ese rostro vería una mueca de dolor pero se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa

- Hasta el día de hoy pienso que si – contesto Mai con infinita seguridad de sus actos, sorprendiendo a Zaske por la manera que ese rostro desprovisto de sentimientos esbozo una sonrisa, por un momento pensó que ese rostro era muy bonito, las siguientes palabras de Mai lo sacaron de sus ensimismamiento – ya paso poco mas de media hora – Zaske dio tres golpes a la puerta y entraron los guardias

- Tráiganla mañana- ordeno a los guardias cuando la esposaron para llevársela de ahí, y viendo aquel rostro desprovisto de emociones sintió un gran deseo de volver a ver una sonrisa en ese rostro, aunque el mismo se semejante deseo.

PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS ;)


	4. DEJAR LA TRADICION ATRAS

4. HACER LA DIFERENCIA

Las charlas con Zaske se volvieron una rutina y eran de todo tipo, menos corteses, lo que imperaba ahí era el sarcasmo, pero Mai reconoció que debajo de todo el cinismo y sarcasmo utilizados, las charlas no dejaban de ser interesantes, descubrió que Zaske era el hijo de uno de los fundadores de los guerreros Dy Lee, hermano de Zhao y uno de los mejores maestros tierra de la orden, claro que el no demostraba estas dotes pues quería pasar lo mas desapercibido posible, así que no revelo a ninguno de ellos que era un maestro tierra-metal control pues sabia que de alguna manera lo utilizarían para sus fines, de hecho su hermano Zhao lo había unido a los Dy Lee mediante el chantaje, Zaske solo se encontraba ahí para evitar que su padre y hermano menor fueran lastimados por su hermano Zhao.

Zaske por su lado se impresiono de encontrar a una chica tan sombría y al mismo tiempo de buenos sentimientos era una combinación extraña como agua y aceite, el hablar con alguien tan parecido a el le reconforto mucho, por su puesto que el tema del Avatar fue uno de los temas que se abordaron en una de sus charlas, y ligado a este tema necesariamente se tuvo que hablar de la historia de Zuko. Mai sintiéndose un poco más en confianza con Zaske se atrevió a resumirle la vida de Zuko

- Así que todo se resume en un hijo que siempre fue tratado como un inútil por su hermana, abandonado por su madre para protegerlo, desterrado por su padre como castigo por desafiarlo, que busco desesperadamente al Avatar para ser aceptado de nuevo por su padre, capturándolo mediante la traición a su tío, todo eso con tal de tener la aprobación de su padre, que cuando por fin fue recibido como un héroe por su pueblo, hecho todo por la borda por hacer lo correcto y unirse al Avatar - dijo Zaske como resumen después de toda la historia Mai asintió ante el resumen hecho – ahora dime como termino aquí ¿lo capturaron?

- Al parecer vinieron a buscar a la novia de uno de los guerreros de la tribu agua amigo del Avatar, o al menos eso es lo que se comenta en la carcel – respondió Mai y se sorprendió de ver a Zaske soltar un bufido de fastidio

- Déjame entender el vino hasta aquí para salvar a la novia de alguien mas y no te salvo a ti – pregunto con incredulidad Zaske

- No solo vino a salvar a la novia de alguien mas – dijo Mai a modo de defensa aunque trataba de disimular su fastidio – vino a salvar a la comandante de las guerreras kioshi la cual debo decir nos causo muchos problemas para capturarla, y al jefe de la tribu agua del sur el cual también es un hueso duro de roer, seguramente los necesitan para su batalla con el Señor del Fuego y por si no lo sabes ahora Zuko es el criminal mas buscado después de Avatar, así que el cometería suicidio si volviera por mi- argumento Mai a modo de defensa

- Crees que es justificable que te haya dejado aquí solo por el bien de la misión – pregunto Zaske a lo que Mai levanto los hombros

- Lamentablemente no se si soy la indicada par dar opiniones sobre eso de manera imparcial – argumento Mai con el fin de no responder a una pregunta que ella misma se vino haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo

- Alguna vez cuestionaste si tu país esta haciendo las cosas bien – pregunto Zaske para cambiar el tema pues sabia que se había metido en un tema delicado que podía costarle el terreno ya avanzado con Mai, la observo de reojo para ver si la pregunta la había molestado pero se sorprendió de verla mirar a un punto inexistente y de quedarse pensativa pero conservando aquella cara de impasibilidad que le resultaba irritante. Después de un rato ella hablo

- Nunca cuestione el como se manejaban las cosas porque a mi jamás me importo, tenia una familia rica y aburrida, que siempre me dijo lo que debía hacer, claro que entre las cosas que me dijeron que debía hacer estaba el siempre obedecer a Azula – resumió Mai

- Típico ejemplo de una niña rica – dijo en resumen Zaske

- Que esperabas de una niña criada por una amorosa madre que siempre puso la carrera de su esposo por encima de todo, que por conservar su posición e imagen estuvo dispuesta a convertir a su hija en un ser desprovisto de sentimientos e incluso venderla – dijo Mai con un atisbo de dolor en su voz que no paso desapercibido para Zaske que mentalmente se dio un zape por haber vuelto a verter un comentario imprudente

- Ahora que experimentaste lo que es desobedecer a los deseos de tu familia …. que es lo que piensas - pregunto Zaske tratando de alguna manera que la mente de Mai se aleje de los recuerdos tristes

- Que mi vida es todo menos aburrida – contesto con simpleza a lo que Zaske le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que Mai lo atribuyo a su imaginación pues Zaske al igual que ella jamás mostraba sus emociones, esa sonrisa seguramente fue producto de la mala noche que paso, debido claro esta a la charla que sostuvo con unos prisioneros o mejor dicho una prisionera del reino tierra … esa tal Lia había hablado acerca de un chico llamado Lee con el cual había salido y por la descripción podría jurar que estaba hablando de Zuko …poco es decir que los celos la carcomieron toda la noche ..de pronto una voz la saco de su trance

- Aun no has contestado mi pregunta – dijo Zaske a lo que Mai le miro interrogante y el añadió – me dijiste que antes no te importaba nada de lo relacionado con la nación del fuego pero no me dijiste lo que piensas ahora

- Pienso que el señor del fuego Ozai es un tirano que debe ser castigado y no solo el, todos aquellos que sucumbieron ante el poder olvidando lo que es hacer lo correcto, merecen ser castigados – dijo Mai con seguridad mientras formaba un puño con sus manos – sin duda yo también tendré que ser castigada pero espero tener indulgencia se castigo primero a aquellos canallas

- Creo que veo ahí un atisbo de rebelión- pregunto Zaske algo divertido por la determinación de Mai pues le impresionaba cuanta pasión podía sentir esa chica cuando se proponía algo

- Solo un deseo de dejar de aburrirme en esta cárcel – dijo Mai tranquilamente, pero luego mirando a Zaske añadió - general Zaske ahora que tiene mi opinión dígame si pienso igual a usted o no – al oír esa pregunta Zaske levanto una ceja y Mai añadió – general Zaske si me pregunto mi opinión sobre la Nación del Fuego era porque usted también quería verter una opinión sobre este tema o me equivoco

- creo que es tiempo de romper las tradiciones – dijo Zaske que desde varios días atrás se estuvo examinando a el mismo, comprendiendo cual fue su gran error, pues al dejarse chantajear simplemente se volvió cómplice de los crímenes de la orden Dy Lee – ya estoy cansado de tratar de ser lo que fue mi padre y lo que mi hermano es – Zaske soltó un suspiro que no paso desapercibido para Mai – así que me parece que una rebelión es lo que necesito

- mañana hágame llamar y le contare detalles – dijo Mai de manera precipitada pues había sentido que los guardias se acercaban - sin duda será un gran aliado - Zaske ya no pudo responder y vio como Mai fue conducida a sus celda

- _lo único que me entristece es que la perderé a ella cuando encuentre a su interés personal – _pensó el general mientras volvía a su despacho

- no te puedo creer – dijo en un chillido Ty Lee – Zaske nos quiere ayudar

- baja la voz – dijo Mai en susurros – si me dijo que quería formar parte de la revuelta que queremos armar, pero yo no le dije nada porque primero tenia que preguntarte a ti y a los demás si aceptaban su ayuda

- yo creo que los demás estarán de acuerdo - dijo alegre Ty Lee – pero aun no me explico como se paso a nuestro lado – pregunto pensativa

- según el se canso de seguir las ordenes de su hermano – dijo Mai – estoy segura que a ese hombre no le gusta ser chantajeado y seguro vio esto como la oportunidad de escapar del chantaje y salvar a su familia

- no creo que sea tan simple debe haber una causa que ocasiono este cambio – dijo Ty Lee a lo que Mai movió los hombros y negó con al cabeza pero Ty Lee sintió como si una idea iluminara su mente

- que estas pensando Ty Lee – pregunto desconfiada Mai

- que creo que descubrí la razón por la cual se puso de nuestra parte - dijo con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ni te atrevas a pensarlo – amenazo Mai, apuntándola con un dedo – Zaske es el primer amigo que tengo y asi lo quiero conservar

- pero si yo no pensé nada – se defendió Ty Lee, a lo que Mai le dedico una mirada seria y enojada – vamos Mai que tiene de malo que alguien te encuentre bonita

- Ty Lee no hay tiempo para pensar en esas cosas lo importante es nuestra libertad – contesto Mai tratando de cambiar de tema

- Se que nuestra libertad es lo primero – se defendió Ty Lee – pero no puedes hacer de oídos sordos a lo que pasa a tu alrededor

- No es hacer oídos sordos – dijo Mai – simplemente es que no me interesan esas cosas además…..

- Además que no tienes ojos para nadie mas que no sea Zuko – finalizo la frase Ty Lee pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque el rostro de Mai se volvió mas sombrío y permanecieron en silencio aunque Ty Lee se atrevió a preguntar algo que le habia estado dando vueltas en la cabeza

- Mai que harás una vez que estemos libres – pregunto Ty Lee a lo que Mai le devolvió una mirada interrogante – quiero decir iras a buscar a Zuko y le ayudaras en su lucha – Mai no contesto simplemente se quedo callada un buen rato hasta que estuvieron en sus celdas

- Yo… no tengo intenciones de buscar a Zuko – dijo Mai una vez que estaban encerradas en sus celdas

- Temes que te rechace luego de lo que paso- pregunto Ty Lee de la manera mas delicada posible…Mai no respondió un buen rato …Ty Lee decidió volver a hablar – Mai …no hagas caso de lo que te dijo Azula …yo se que Zuko te quiere lo suficiente como para entender que lo que te paso no es tu culpa …..estoy segura que a la única que quiere eres tu … no te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz …

- Y que si estoy embarazada – le corto Mai y respiro hondo para no ponerse a llorar por fin había dicho su temor en voz alta – crees que Zuko seguiría a mi lado aun sabiendo que espero el hijo de otro , Ty Lee se quedo de piedra ante estas palabras ella no habia considerado esa posibilidad que era del todo justificada

- Porque no nos preocupamos de eso después de que salgamos de aquí – dijo de manera optimista Ty Lee tratando de infundir optimismo

- Pero y si…- trato de objetar Mai

- Si resultases embarazada te prometo que nunca me separare de ti – dijo Ty Lee con resolución y concluyo - este o no Zuko contigo

- Gracias amiga – dijo Mai con un suspiro de alivio, Ty Lee esbozo una gran sonrisa pues por primera vez sentía que alguien estaba realmente ligada a ella como amiga

- Bueno aun tenemos mucho que hacer – dijo Ty Lee cambiando de tema – es tiempo de pensar como organizaremos la revuelta y que papel tendra Zaske en todo esto

- Creo que Zaske debe ser el elemento sorpresa en la revuelta –opino Mai – es un buen maestro tierra y seria una gran ayuda para inmovilizar a los Dai Li, así que mañana nos reuniremos en la mañana para terminar el plan y así pueda decirle a Zaske en que nos ayudara

- Bueno mañana a la hora de limpieza nos reuniremos- dijo Ty Lee mientras se disponía a dormir, Mai por su parte solo se acomodo en su cama no pudo dormir pensando en la conversación y la pregunta que le hizo Ty Lee, sinceramente a lo que Mai aspiraba era a morir durante la revuelta, no tenia intenciones de vivir, sus posibilidades de estar al lado de Zuko eran mínimas considerando lo que había pasado y mas si consideraba que podría estar embarazada de Zhao en esa situación seguramente que no podría aspirar a ser la pareja de Zuko, para ella la vida no tenia sentido si no estaba a lado de Zuko, por lo tanto pensaba dejar la vida en la revuelta y de esa manera por lo menos ser un recuerdo heroico para Zuko no quería ser una carga, aun en el mejor de los casos y ella no estuviera embarazada sabia que Zuko se culparía por lo ocurrido y hasta esta situación podría despertar deseos de venganza en el, lo que menos necesitaba la nación del fuego era a un hombre vengativo, cerro los ojos por la rabia que sentía, pero su decisión estaba tomada ella moriría por el bien de Zuko.

Era el amanecer y de pronto unos guardias entraron de improviso a la celda de Mai ella se asusto mucho y se arrincono a la pared

- Ven con nosotros el general quiere verte- indico uno de los guardias mientras la esposaba y al empujaba

- Quiere divertirse contigo por ultima vez antes de que se vaya de la cárcel- susurro otro guardia con malicia, a Mai esas palabras le sorprendieron pero no de la manera de que los guardias pensaron Mai estaba asustada de que el elemento sorpresa se fuera en el momento mas crucial, cuando abrieron la celda Zaske tenia el rostro mas serio que nunca e incluso llego a intimidarla, ordeno que los guardias que esposaran a su prisionera a la pared

- Azula ordeno que los Dai Lee fueran desterrados – dijo Zaske en cuanto sintió que los guardias se habían ido – pero antes dio la orden de acabar con toda la cárcel y no dejar a ningún prisionero de guerra vivo los Dai Lee estuvieron de acuerdo

- Eso quiere decir que si queremos ser libres la revuelta tiene que ser hoy – dijo Mai con preocupación, tenían el plan de escape pero no habían ultimado detalles necesitaba tiempo

- Para ser exactos tiene que ser dentro de dos horas – dijo Zaske con preocupación - Zhao viene en camino- vio como Mai empezó a temblar levemente y sabia perfectamente el porque - Mai si crees que no puedan llevar adelante la revuelta puedo sacarte a ti antes de que vengan los demás - Mai lo miro asombrada pero Zaske continuo - recuerda que eres mi esclava por lo tanto tengo derecho a llevarte conmigo si quiero

- Porque – fue lo único que atino a decir Mai después de darse cuenta de que tal vez Ty Lee estaba en lo cierto sobre los sentimientos de Zaske

- No me hagas decirlo en voz alta – dijo casi enojado Zaske – Mai estoy dispuesto a salvarte hoy para que te reúnas con tu interés personal mañana

- Zaske – dijo impresionada Mai y vio como una sonrisa se posiciono en su rostro. Debía admitir que estaba conmovida pero también debía admitir que no podía corresponder a ese sentimiento – yo peleare y me daré el gusto de matar a Zhao- Zaske ante estas palabras solo agacho la cabeza sabia que si esa era su decisión nadie le haría cambiar de opinión

- Bueno tienes media hora para organizarte y dentro de dos horas volveré a abrir las rejas y dejar salir a los prisioneros – dijo serio mientras le quitaba las cadenas – pero para que no sospechen Ty Lee debe organizar la revuelta

- Como harás para volver a abrir las celdas cuando los Dy Lee estén aquí – pregunto intrigada Mai - no creo que te dejen hacerlo si vienen a destruirlo todo

- Tengo mis métodos – dijo Zaske y ahora que Mai estaba libre la tomo de sus manos – para lograrlo tienes que golpearme

- Queeee – dijo Mai asombrada- que pretendes

- Solo golpéame – ordeno Zaske – debo tener un motivo para mandarte a tu celda ahora y le des los datos a Ty Lee para que ella organice todo – Mai asintió ante este plan

- Lo siento – dijo Mai cuando le dio un certero golpe en la cara

- Y yo siento lo que voy a ser ahora – dijo el cuando tiro la mesa y empezó a destrozar todo a su alrededor la tomo por el brazo y lo doblo contra su espalda y se acerco a su oído para susurrar- por cierto buena derecha- luego vocifero como un loco

- TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DESGRACIADA YA TE ENSEÑARE YO A GOLPEAR –los guardias que habían corrido a la oficina al oír los destrozos pararon en seco cuando la voz de Zaske resonó en la cárcel , pasados unos minutos vieron como el comandante con el labio aun sangrando tenia a su esclava retenida por el brazo y tenia una cara que daba miedo, los miro y ellos se pusieron firmes al momento – ustedes llévensela devuelta a su celda y busquen a los que la trajeron esta mañana – dijo mientras la arrojaba a los guardias los cuales obedecieron sin chistar

- Mai que paso- pregunto asustada Ty Lee cuando la arrojaron a su celda

- Debemos hacer la revuelta ahora – dijo Mai – los Dy Lee viene en camino para matarnos a todos …Ty Lee organizalos a todos y diles que dentro de dos horas abrirán las rejas y que estén preparados para atacar

- De acuerdo – dijo Ty Lee poco después sonó la alarma par indicar que comenzaba los trabajos de cada día la única que se quedo en su celda fue Mai, Ty Lee no tardo mucho en informar a todos, los encargados de las escuadras se pusieron de acuerdo en sus movimientos, dentro de dos horas habría una gran distracción y de esta manera ellos empezarían la revuelta, dos guardias aliados de Zaske se pusieron en contacto con Ty Lee y le entregaron una caja con armas e implementos.

Los guerreros Dy Lee salieron de la góndola e hicieron cargar varias cajas con explosivos, Zaske los estaba esperando en el patio principal

- Vaya querido hermano – dijo Zhao contemplando el silencio del patio – veo que no has tenido dificultades para mantener bajo control esta cárcel

- Es un gusto verte hermano – dijo a modo de saludo Zaske

- Pero por lo que veo a la que no puedes mantener bajo control es a tu esclava – indico con sorna Zhao mientras veía el labio roto de su hermano

- Eso es asunto mío hermano – dijo seriamente Zaske y poniendo su mejor cara de enojo añadió – aunque debo admitir que me estoy cansando de ella

- Pero eso tiene solución – dijo Zhao con alegría – solo devuélvemela y yo te librare del problema

- Hermano ..hermano …- empezó diciendo Zaske con su mejor cara de malicia – recuerda que te la gane en una batalla, no puedes tenerla de vuelta tan fácilmente, además que si la gane fue por que era buena en algo no….

- Ahhh ya veo – dijo Zhao con burla – y dime que propone mi querido hermanito

- Ya que nuestra querida esclava es una gran luchadora porque no simplemente nos la jugamos con ella, quien la derrote en el menor tiempo posible gana y se lleva a la esclava – la sonrisa de Zhao no se hizo esperar ante esta propuesta y Zaske sabia que su plan estaba saliendo por buen camino – además podemos aprovechar que los reos vean la pelea mientras colocas tus juguetitos sin levantar la menor sospecha y cuando vuelvan a las celdas …bueno tu ya sabes el resto

- Hmmm humillar a una noble de la nación del fuego en frente de todos – dijo Zhao con satisfacción - hermano si que te has vuelto calculador y por ello es una gran satisfacción aceptar tu propuesta

- Bueno entonces ordenare que habrán las celdas y que traigan a mi esclava – dijo Zaske mientras llamaba a sus guardias

- Hermano – dijo Zhao a la distancia esperando que Zaske se de la vuelta para decirle – que gane el mejor

- _Sin duda ese sere yo- _pensó Zaske, debía actuar rápido así que sin perder tiempo corrió a su despacho y escribió una nota a Mai luego le entrego esta a su guardia mas confiable

Las celdas se abrieron y se oyo la voz del parlante que indicaba que todos los reos fueran al patio principal, Mai salió pero fue retenida por Ty Lee que le alcanzo una banda con unos cuchillos

- Zaske te lo envía – dijo Ty Lee, Mai asintió y guardo unos en sus pantorrillas y los otros los coloco en sus manos, pero antes de que salieran un guardia retuvo a Mai y le entrego la nota

- Que ocu…-estuvo a punto de preguntar Ty Lee al ver una mirada seria en Mai

- Liderizarás la revuelta – dijo Mai con seriedad, Ty Lee estaba apunto de hablar pero ella le corto

- Escucha bien …no hay tiempo - ordeno Mai y Ty Lee asintió - yo seré la distracción en cuanto derrumbe a Zaske tu debes empezar la revuelta – diciendo esto se dio media vuelta para seguir al guardia

- Mai- grito Ty Lee haciendo que la mencionada se diera la vuelta y ella corrió a abrazarla - Por nuestra libertad – dijo Ty Lee en un susurro

- Adelante – dijo Mai mientras pasaba un papel a su amiga, Mai se dio vuelta y el guardia la agarro por el brazo y la esposo, cuando llegaron al despacho Mai puso su mejor cara de seriedad, estaba mas que nunca lista para la lucha y dispuesta a morir en el intento


	5. REVUELTA

5. REVUELTA

Entro a la habitación con total seriedad, no mostro ninguna reacción, incluso cuando tuvo en su delante a Zhao que le sonreía con malicia

- A pasado mucho tiempo esclava- dijo Zhao mientras se le acercaba – me entere que le has causado muchos problemas a mi hermanito – Mai se mantuvo sin contestar y Zhao la agarro por la barbilla exclamando – increíble sigues igual que siempre , veamos si este rostro puede mostrar alguna emoción cuando estemos en batalla – se acerco a su oreja – ten por seguro que volverás a ser mía esclava

- Pero como aun no es tuya – corto Zaske algo molesto – te rogaría que te alejaras de ella

- Vaya vaya …celoso hermanito…- pregunto Zhao con sorna

- Simplemente que jamás me gusto compartir – dijo Zaske y luego se dirigió a Mai – como te dijera esta mañana esclava, te arrepentirías de esto – dijo Zaske mientras se señalaba la herida y añadiendo con burla – pero como soy tan generoso…he decidió darte una oportunidad …si nos derrotas tendrás tu libertad y si no lo logras aquel que te derrote en el menor tiempo será tu dueño …aceptas …- le pregunto con una sonrisa a lo que Mai simplemente asintió aunque por dentro no dejaba de pensar que Zaske era el mejor actor que había conocido – bueno entonces vayamos a la arena – dicho esto el guardia saco a Mai hacia el patio

- En verdad le darás la libertad - pregunto asombrado Zhao

- Hermano… hermano …acaso no escuchaste mis palabras - dijo Zaske con burla- dije que si nos ganaba tendría su libertad ….en verdad crees que pueda hacerlo

- Jejeje ese es mi hermano – dijo con orgullo Zhao – entonces vamos a las damas no hay que hacerla esperar

El patio estaba repleto pero un grupo de ocho personas se encontraba reunido en una esquina ultimando detalles

- Bueno eso es todo- dijo Ty Lee con seriedad – solo nos resta ver la pelea y esperar la señal – solo ustedes deben seguir a los maestros tierra – añadió mirando a las guerrera Kioshi

- Descuida cumpliremos nuestra parte – dijo Zai con confianza

- No olviden los puntos chi de los guardias, bloquear su chi es sumamente importante para cumplir con nuestro plan – recomendó Ty Lee

- Descuida que hemos tenido a la mejor maestra – indico una de las chicas a modo de alago a su ahora líder

- Ty Lee que pasara con la líder – pregunto de manera preocupada Lia

- Descuida que ella se sabe cuidar sola – dijo Ty Lee con confianza aunque por dentro temía por su amiga y el contenido de la carta que le entregara momentos atrás

Todos los reos se aglomeraron en el patio central, mientras veían al alcalde la cárcel en una plataforma mas alta, en cuanto levanto la mano la multitud se callo y el hablo

- Por si no se han enterado la princesa Azula será prontamente coronada como la siguiente Señora de la Nación del Fuego- dijo fuertemente y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes – en vista de su próxima coronación, la princesa Azula a decidido mostrar cuan generosa es dándole una oportunidad de reivindicarse a quien fuera tiempo atrás su amiga – termino la frase señalando a Mai quien se encontraba esposada en una de las esquinas de la plataforma- la esclava aquí presente será liberada solo si derrota en combate a mi hermano Zhao y a mi- los murmullos no se dejaron esperar, esto mas que una oportunidad seria una masacre, nadie dudaba que si en el mejor de los casos la esclava derrotaba a uno estaría demasiado cansada para derrotar al segundo.

- La van a matar – susurro Zai y mirando a Ty Lee añadió – esta distracción le va a costar la vida a nuestra líder

- Como les dijera antes – comenzó Ty Lee mirando a los lideres de grupo - no se deben preocupar por ella, solo aténganse al plan – ante su mirada seria los demás asintieron

- Bueno hermano voy primero – dijo Zhao preparándose con su armadura

- Porque tu primero – reclamo Zaske y añadió – no te acuerdas que me la debe – dijo Zaske señalando su herida a lo que su hermano soltó una carcajada

- Vaya vaya no sabia que eras tan rencoroso – dijo con sarcasmo – pero hermanito quiero ser justo, ya que tu me das la oportunidad de recuperar a mi esclava, yo te voy a dar posibilidades de quedarte con ella, estará muy cansada cuando la enfrentes - Ese es mi regalo hermano – dijo Zhao sonriendo de costado

- Que generoso – dijo con sarcasmo Zaske sintiéndose impotente, estaba casi seguro que Zhao iba a estar de acuerdo a que el fuera el primero en luchar, ahora no sabia que decirle para ayudar a Mai sin intención dirigió su mirada a Mai, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la resolución en los ojos y decidió confiar en ella

- Basta de platica – dijo Zhao yendo al centro de la arena, hizo la señal para que soltaran las esposas de Mai y poniéndose en pose de pelea añadió – las damas primero

Mai sintió como la sangre bullía en su cuerpo desde el momento que vio a Zhao en la oficina del alcalde, y mas cuando Zhao pidió enfrentarla primero, cuando sintió la mirada de preocupación de Zaske ella se concentro para que su rostro pudiera mostrar la determinación que tenia para poder pelear y al ver como Zaske no le objetaba nada a su hermano supo que el le había entendido, sintió sus manos libres de las esposas, y en cuanto le dieron la orden de ataque ella no dudo y fue la primera en golpear con los pies, Zhao resistió el golpe con los brazos cruzados, pero aquella sonrisa maléfica que tenia momentos atrás se había borrado de la cara de aquel hombre, la razón un brazo sangrando por el golpe, claro que la reacción de Zhao no se hizo esperar y no dudo en repartir golpes hacia el rostro de Mai que muy hábilmente esquivo, después de mucho esfuerzo recién Zhao pudo darle un golpe que dejo sangrando la ceja izquierda de Mai, estos y demás golpes se repartían y parecía que ninguno de los contrincantes estaba dispuesto a ceder, y aquellos reos que presenciaban la pelea debían admitir que esa mujer que ahora era llamada esclava era una excelente peleadora.

- Nada mal mi esclava – dijo Zhao mientras repartía golpes - serias una gran espía en mi guardia

- Jamás - respondió Mai mordazmente – y te recuerdo que ya no soy tu esclava

- No por mucho – dijo Zhao mientras trataba de tumbarla – además recuerda que hace tiempo te reclame como mía – esa palabras hicieron vacilar a Mai y le costo un golpe en vientre que le hizo expulsar una considerable cantidad de sangre y por poco la deja tumbada en el suelo pero se mantuvo en pie luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no doblar las rodillas, pudo distinguir la sonrisa de triunfo en Zhao que hizo que ella sacara fuerzas para pararse de manera recta

- Eso sobre mi cadáver - dijo Mai destilando toda la rabia contenida desde aquel fatídico día atacando con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo con una patada certera a los pies y un golpe a la cara dejar a Zhao tendido en el piso, respirando entrecortadamente Mai alcanzo a decir – que se siente ser derrotado por una esclava

- Maldita – logro articular Zhao con rabia que no dudo en usar la tierra control de su guantes para tumbarla a ella en el piso, y empezar a ahorcarla, varias murmullos de injusticia se dejaron oír mientras Mai luchaba por liberarse de su agarre, sintió como los guantes fueron retirados con brusquedad

- Pero como – logro articular Zhao

- Hermano no trates de hacerme trampa- dijo Zaske que con su tierra control atrajo los guantes hacia si, Zhao le dedico una mirada de profundo odio, Zaske sonriendo agrego – ahora es mi turno hermano – diciendo esto se coloco delante de su hermano encarando a Mai

- Bueno esclava ahora la pelea es conmigo – dijo con una media sonrisa Zaske y girando hacia Zhao agrego – es mi turno hermano- a lo que Zaske dolido en su orgullo no pudo hacer nada mas que poner mala cara y salir de la arena

Mientras la pelea copaba la atención de muchos, otros llevaban los explosivos a las áreas extremas de la cárcel, solo ocho sombras se dieron cuenta de este movimiento y los siguieron sigilosamente, de vuelta en la arena Mai estaba en posición de pelea frente a Zaske el cual dijo en voz alta

- Recuerda esclava que si me ganas tienes tu libertad, pero debo advertirte que no te la pondré fácil – advirtió Zaske a Mai que asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a volver a atacar , pero a diferencia de su hermano Zhao, Zaske era un peleador frio y calculador y esquivo sus golpes con facilidad, en uno de sus intentos de ataque Zaske le susurro – debes hacerlo mejor sino no nos creerán – en respuesta a eso Mai le dio una certera derecha a Zaske pero no basto para derribarlo

- Ty lee – susurro Lia en su oreja, la aludida giro y pudo ver como el grupo de ocho que momentos antes estaba movilizado ahora se encontraba detrás de ella, Ty Lee asintió y susurro – ahora esperemos al señal

- Esclava no me derrotaras – dijo Zaske mientras la agarraba de brazo y lo torcía de manera que la pudiera doblegar, se acerco a su oído y susurro – ya es hora – después de estas palabras Mai se impulso para hacer girar a Zaske y tumbarlo en el piso, después de eso hubo una gran ovación, la esclava había conseguido su libertad, claro que después la ovación se callo cuando Mai fue suspendida en el aire por unos guantes de roca que estaban dispuesta a matarla

- Antes muerta que libre- articulo Zhao con rabia mientras la suspendía en el aire

- Ahora – grito Ty Lee impulsándose para rescatar a su amiga, detrás de ella se vio a un grupo de gente que la siguió directo a enfrentarse con los guardias

- Pero que …demonios…- logro articular Zhao por la impresión, debido a esto sintió como otra persona tomaba control sobre su guantes y dejaba a Mai en el piso, justo al lado de Zaske y TyLee - Que esta pasando aquí hermano – grito iracundo Zhao

- Esto querido hermano es una revuelta – dijo Zaske teniendo como fondo una batalla campal entre guardias y reos

Zhao observo a todos lados y vio que muchos de sus guerreros faltaban, _diablos nos tendieron una trampa _pero el no era de los que se daban por vencidos, llamo a uno de sus guerreros y ordeno la retirada, además de que activaran las bombas, pero ningún ruido fue escuchado

- Hermano todos tus juguetitos están apagados – dijo Zaske mientras derribaba a sus guardias y trataba de acorralarlo antes de que se fugaran

- Traidor – articulo con rabia Zhao derribando a quien estuviera en su camino, llegando a la cabina de góndolas, donde no había mas escapatoria

- Ríndete – articulo Zaske seguido por Mai y Ty Lee, Zhao los miro y soltó una sonora carcajada

- Vaya vaya hermano si que me engañaste- dijo Zhao con reverencia pero no borrando su sonrisa- lastima que tu hermano sea precavido- diciendo esto saco de su traje una pistola y disparo al cielo – y no vino solo – dijo con malicia Zhao mientras por detrás de las montañas aparecían los globos de la nación del fuego arrojando bombas hacia la fortaleza

- Diablos – articulo Zaske mientras evitaban el impacto de una de las bolas de fuego en el área de las góndolas - debemos salir de aquí antes de que reduzcan el lugar a cenizas – dijo el mirando a las dos chicas

- No podrán hacerlo – dijo Zhao que abordaba la góndola con sus guerrero – la única salida y entrada es esta góndola que será destruida

- Ya lo veremos – dijo Zaske que utilizo por primera vez su metal control y logro evitar el avance de la góndola, mientras Mai y Ty Lee entraban a inmovilizar a los guardias, Mai lanzando sus cuchillos clavo a Zhao al piso

- Maldita – dijo Zhao apretando los dientes y tratando de librarse – no me derrotara una simple esclava

- Pues esta esclava ya lo hizo – dijo Mai dándole un golpe, mientras las otras guerreras que los estaban siguiendo lograban hacer retroceder la góndola

- Pero como …- articulo Ty Lee a Zaske, mientras sacaba junto a su amiga a Zhao amarrado

- Metal control – dijo el con una sonrisa y guiñando el ojo añadió - el elemento sorpresa

- No hay tiempo – dijo Mai acercándose a ellos y dirigiéndose a las guerrera Kioshi – traigan toda la pólvora que estaban manejando los Dy Lee daremos pelea a los globos mientras los demás escapan en las góndolas

No se necesito repetir la orden para que todos se movilizaran, pasado un momento desde la plataforma de la cárcel salían disparadas rocas de fuego mezcladas con pólvora y en medio del bombardeo lograron dar pelea a los globos de la nación de fuego, mientras los reos escapaban e incluso muchos de los guardias se sumaron a su causa, pues no querían ser destruidos junto con la cárcel, las guerreras Kioshi fueron pasando junto con las góndolas para junto a los maestros fuego aliados dar contraataques a los globos ya desde el otro extremo de la plataforma, poco a poco fueron vaciando la prisión y hasta lograron derribar a uno de los globos, de pronto uno de los impactos destruyo una de las cuerdas de las góndolas, afortunadamente gracias a su metal control Zaske logro retenerlos pero estaba gastando toda su energía en eso, volviéndose un blanco fácil, Mai se centro en protegerlo de algunos guerreros Dy Lee que todavía estaban en la batalla, de repente uno de ellos las sobrepaso y se dirigió a la góndola controlada por Zaske para atacarla con pólvora

- Atrápalo Ty Lee – ordeno Mai

- Pero…- cuestiono TyLee pues los únicos que se encontraban ahora ahí eran ellos tres – no te dejare – dijo con firmeza

- No podemos dejar que mueran y Zaske se esta esforzando demasiado - grito Mai mientras evitaba que los ataques le lleguen a Zaske

- Que pasara con ustedes – dijo Ty Lee asustada – tu sola no…

- Ty Lee confía en mi – grito Mai y mirándola esbozo una sonrisa- estaremos bien – ante estas palabras Ty Lee se puso en marcha y mientras ella trepaba por las cuerdas, Zaske utilizaba el remanente de su fuerza para empujar la góndola hasta la cabina de recepción, mientras en el techo Ty Lee se batía a duelo con el Dy Lee , Mai vio con alegría como Ty Lee derribo al hombre capturándolo y llegando a salvo en la góndola, Zake en cuanto vio a la góndola el la cabina soltó la cuerda y dio un suspiro de alivio, de repente una daga se le clavo en el hombro derecho

- Zaske – grito alarmada Mai, y mientras corría a socorrerlo un impacto de roca la dejo tendida en el suelo

- Creíste que te dejaría ir tan fácilmente hermanito - dijo con rabia Zhao mientras lo pateaba en el suelo – hermanito tu morirás aquí y yo me llevare a mi esclava – dijo Zhao mientras lo agarraba por los cabellos y lo arrastraba hacia el promontorio de pólvora donde lo dejo tirado con el brazo sangrando

- Hagas lo que hagas Zhao – dijo Zaske con desafiante voz – yo no seré el único que morirá aquí – dicho esto un barra de metal aprisiono el pie de Zhao

- Mai escapa de aquí – grito Zaske y Zhao vio con rabia como el lugar en el que hace momentos estaba Mai desmayada ahora estaba vacio

- Eso no.. esa esclava no escapara de aquí – dijo Zhao mientras lanzaba rocas para que Zhao pierda la concentración y logre soltarse del agarre de metal - sobre mi cadáver – grito colérico levantando la daga para clavársela a su hermano

- Como desees amo – dijo Mai que le lanzo un cuchillos directo al corazón de Zhao, luego fue a socorrer a Zaske para salir a las góndolas

- Porque no escapaste – dijo Zaske que apenas podía ponerse en pie

- Cállate y camina – dijo Mai fastidiada – como tu esclava tengo el deber de cuidarte – ante esto Zaske no pudo evitar sentir una calidez en su corazón, no importaba que Mai no lo amara pero sabia que por lo menos era importante para ella, entraron a la cabina que se había salvado del ataque y la pusieron en marcha.

- Creo que el día de hoy fue de todo ..menos aburrido ..- declaro Zaske en susurros aunque después de eso escupió una buena cantidad de sangre

- Mejor cállate – dijo Mai mientras ayudaba a que se sentara en la góndola – seria una pena que después de semejante día lo arruines muriendo – y mirándolo sonreír lo miro enojada – y ahora que !

- Gracias – dijo el serrando los ojos y tomando su mano, a lo que Mai no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la atmosfera se había vuelto incomoda, Mai deseaba decirle algo, pero de pronto un estruendo hizo sacudir la góndola, haciendo que Zaske se incorporara, a lo lejos Zhao estaba haciendo detonar las poleas que impulsaban a la góndola, en un segundo se vieron cayendo estrepitosamente hacia el rio de agua hirviente

- MAI ¡!- grito Ty Lee tratando de ir a socorrerla pero fue detenida por Zai

- No podrás hacer nada – le dijo Zai reteniéndola y viendo con dolor como la góndola se hundía en el agua


	6. UN FUTURO NO PLANEADO

Hola a todos lamento no haber actualizado antes pero debido a mi trabajo esta muy ocupada, pero aqui estoy de nuevo se que les deje en ascuas por lo que paso, aqui esta la continuacion y ya sabes cualquier sugerencia, correcion o consejo esoty aqui para escucharlo, sin mas que decir les dejo con la continuacion.

6. UN FUTURO NO PLANEADO

Parecía un sueño que jamás acabaría, en su mente como disco rayado se repetía la risa maniática de Azula susurrando _Zuko jamás te quera ahora que estas manchada, _seguido a eso su cuerpo podía sentir las manos de ese despreciable hombre y luego esa cara se hacia presente en su mente diciendo _nos vemos mañana bonita _quería salir de ese trance pero le era imposible, trato de gritar pero ni un sonido salió de su boca, y de pronto en medio de esa desesperación volvió a verlo… otra vez Zuko a lo lejos mirándola con tristeza, intento correr hacia el pero era en vano el simplemente le volvía la espalda y empezaba a caminar sin escuchar sus suplicas

- _Zuko …Zuko … no me dejes - _ murmuraba en voz deprimente Mai mientras se encontraba recostada en una cama con una fiebre muy alta, su acompañante vio como la mano derecha de Mai trataba de levantarse para alcanzar alguna cosa inexistente en el aire

- Chiquilla tonta – murmuraba Zaske mientras le colocaba un paño de agua fría para aminorar la fiebre – como puedes ser una persona desprovista de sentimientos si hablas tan emotivamente en sueños – dijo con cierto tono de fastidio, poco a poco la voz de Mai se apago y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo, mientras Zaske contemplaba el ocaso del sol recordaba como habían llegado hasta esa cabaña 

_Flashback_

Despertó debido al intenso dolor en su brazo, hecho una mirada al lugar y se dio cuenta que estaban a las faldas del cerro, vio como la que horas antes era la cárcel mas segura de la Nación del Fuego ahora yacía en ruinas, les había faltado poco para caerse en el agua hirviente, sintió como aun atado a su cuerpo se encontraba parte del cable de metal al cual se había aferrado mediante su metal control para no caerse al agua hirviente, viendo el panorama a su alrededor obligo a su mente a recordar, cuando la góndola empezó a caer debido a la explosión el reunió toda su fuerza para atraer el cable de la cuerda por el cual estaba resbalando la góndola, dicho cable se enrollo a su cintura, se aferro con una mano al cable y con la otra sostuvo la de Mai impulsándose para que la cuerda fuera una catapulta que los lanzara hacia la tierra, claro que debido al impulso tomado se fueron a estrellar a la montaña rodando hasta las faldas de ella, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había estado desmayado pero al menos el y Mai habían sobrevivido, recordando esto, su mente se enfoco en una sola cosa Mai …donde había caído ella.

Buscando con la mirada la encontró a unos diez pasos a la derecha, se acerco como pudo para tomar su pulso que era débil y con angustia vio como un pequeño charco de sangre se encontraba al lado de su cabeza, _diablos no te vayas a morir ahora _dijo con impotencia pues su estado no le dejaba prestar los primeros auxilios a Mai que se encontraba mas pálida de lo normal, sintió unos pasos e inmediatamente se puso alerta mientras se coloca delante de Mai para poder protegerla en caso de tratarse de un ataque

- Quien anda ahí!- grito Zaske agudizando el oído para saber de donde vendría su contrincante

- General Zaske?- pregunto una voz y al instante el la reconoció

- KOGA – dijo el de manera dudosa, era uno de los guardias de prisión que había accedido a ayudarlo a preparar la revuelta… pero acaso el no había escapado…, el aludido al oír su voz corrió hacia el

- Oigan hay un herido aquí!– grito Koga a sus compañeros, mientras el corría hacia el general, que aun dominado por la impresión seguía en posición de ataque – tranquilo general no vamos a hacerle daño, los que estamos aquí somos sus aliados

- Porque seguías en la cárcel – pregunto Zaske impresionado de verlo y recuperándose de la sorpresa añadió – pensé que habíamos evacuado a todos

- Durante la revuelta mis amigos y yo nos encontramos en medio del fuego cruzado – empezó diciendo, mientras trataba de vendar la herida del general y otro de sus compañeros se acercaba a revisar las heridas de Mai – ya no intentamos subir a las góndolas así que nos refugiamos en los calabozos de abajo que son los mas resistentes, realmente pensé que había muerto, al igual que todos vi como la góndola cayo al agua, para mi es un milagro que estén vivos dado que pasaron la noche en estas condiciones

- Ya veo... - dijo Zaske asimilando la información y mirando a Koga añadió – nadie del grupo a intentado buscarnos?

- Pues supongo que al igual que yo pensaron que ustedes habían muerto - indico Koga – además mañana es día donde el cometa Ozin hará su paso, seguramente están refugiándose pues ahora mas que nunca los maestros fuegos serán invencibles

- Y nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo – indico el otro guardia que cargaba a Mai, ante la mirada de Zaske añadió – ella esta muy débil necesitamos un lugar donde pueda descansar

- Descuida – dijo Zaske mientras trataba de incorporarse ayudado por Koga – tendremos que pasar la noche aquí

- Esta aun débil.. mejor y tratamos de encontrar refugio en la ruinas de la cárcel - trato de persuadir Koga, aunque estas palabras fueron pronunciadas al viento pues Zaske ya había utilizado su tierra control para hacer una guarida

- Creo que podemos pasar la noche ahí – dijo Zaske mientras ayudado por Koga entraba a la guarida - por favor acomoden a Mai lo mejor posible, ya mañana veremos como salir de aquí- en silencio los dos guardias ayudaron a Zaske y Mai, la noche fue una pesadilla pues Mai empezó a sentir fiebre y Zaske se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla afortunadamente Koga pudo conseguir hielo de las congeladoras que habían sobrevivido del ataque a la cárcel, pero aseguro que Mai necesitaba con urgencia un medico, por eso al despuntar el alba Zaske no dudo ni un minuto en sacarlos de ahí, vanas fueron las advertencias de los guardias sobre el paso del cometa, Zaske los calmo indicando que lo mas probable era que las tropas de maestros fuego se estuvieran preparando para el ataque al reino Tierra, aunque poco convencidos empezaron a ver la manera de cruzar el rio de agua hirviente y gracias al ingenio de Koga utilizaron los congeladores como botes para llegar a la otra orilla, una vez ahí, utilizando la tierra control Zaske formo una especie de plataforma para llevarlos a la parte superior del cerro, desde la parte mas alta del cerro pudieron contemplar como había quedado la cárcel reducida a ruinas, también vio restos de madera y chatarra que seguramente fueron utilizados para fabricar botes en su intento de escapar antes de que los guardias de la nación del fuego vinieran a reprimir la revuelta, así que Zaske y los guardias imitaron su ejemplo utilizando la chatarra del lugar y algunas herramientas pudieron fabricar un bote, con mucha cautela abandonaron el lugar y así después de un día entero de trabajo llegaron al amanecer del siguiente día al pueblo mas cercano donde por suerte se encontraba el hogar de Koga, los otros dos guardias tomaron caminos distintos claro no sin antes prometer que no le dirían a nadie sobre su paradero, ni bien hubieron llegado al hogar de Koga este fue por el doctor.

_Fin flashback_

Zaske se despertó de sus recuerdos cuando oyó la puerta de la cabaña abriéndose, automáticamente se puso en guardia

- Traje al doctor – fue el saludo de Koga al entrar, Zaske relajo su postura y mientras entraban al cuarto el ex guardia se atrevió a preguntar – como sigue

- Sin cambios- dijo Zaske de manera seria mientras no apartaba la mirada de Mai

- Bueno debo revisarla así que por favor – dijo el doctor señalando la puerta a lo que Zaske lo miro seriamente como si no estuviera dispuesto a obedecerlo

- Descuida es de confianza- indico Koga apoyando su mano en el hombro del general – además debemos hablar – le dijo al tiempo que lo arrastraba hacia el otro cuarto

- Le dije al doctor que ustedes eran refugiados del reino tierra, que me habia hecho amigo de ustedes en la carcel – dijo Koga en voz baja mientras se sentaban en las sillas del pequeño comedor y mirándolo seriamente decidió comunicar la noticia mas importante - Pronto coronaran al príncipe Zuko como el nuevo señor de fuego – dijo Koga sin rodeos y como lo espero la mirada de asombro de Zaske se hizo presente – Ayer Zuko derroto a su hermana Azula en un Agnikai

- Que paso con Ozai? - pregunto Zaske aunque ya predecía la respuesta

- El Avatar lo derroto, el le quito sus poderes a Ozai – dijo Koga – jamás creí que fuera posible eso …pero bueno el es el Avatar nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que tan grandes son su poderes...pero esto solo anuncia el comienzo del reinado del príncipe Zuko apoyado por el Avatar …-dijo de manera optimista Koga, aunque al no tener respuesta hecho una mirada al general que parecía perdido en otro mundo

- _Así que justo ahora tengo a la futura señora del fuego agonizando aquí- _pensó con ironía y tristeza, claro que estaba feliz de que por fin se derrocara a un tirano como Ozai pero al mismo tiempo debía admitir que estaba muy triste, pues esa chiquilla seguramente correría a su lado dejándolo a el, y el debería renunciar a ella –_pero como renunciar a algo que para empezar jamás me perteneció _– se contesto con reproche, se sentía impotente y pensó con ironía – _de todas las mujeres pasionales del mundo porque yo debía enamorarme de una chiquilla desprovista de sentimientos como ella,_ tan ensimismado estaba que no noto cuando el doctor salía pidiendo ayuda solo el golpe de Koga en su costado lo hizo volver a la realidad

- Como se encuentra – dijo Zaske al momento que salió de su trance pero paro en seco al ver la preocupación del doctor

- Debemos actuar rápido ella y el bebe esta en peligro, el cuadro es muy complicado, no estoy seguro que pasen de esta noche – dijo el doctor que luego ordeno a Koga que fuera a llamar a su ayudante para que trajera lo necesario, mientras Zaske se quedaba helado ante la palabra bebe, automáticamente se llevo una mano a la cabeza, esto era algo inesperado acaso su hermano había embarazado a Mai?... mas que una interrogante Zaske sabia que era una afirmación …_ese desgraciado …_pensó con rabia al recordar lo que Zhao le había dicho el día que gano el derecho de ser el dueño de Mai _aunque le tengas ahora tu no serás el primero_, el pensó que solo bromeaba pero ahora se daba cuenta que su hermano era todo menos bromista – si no piensa ayudar muévase – ordeno el medico a Zaske que estaba parado como estatua en el cuarto, ante estas palabras reacciono

- Que …debo hacer … - dijo con preocupación saliendo del trance

- Por el momento debe ir al pueblo por estas medicinas del boticario – dijo el medico que le extendía un papel con las instrucciones, ni bien Zaske tomo el papel salió corriendo al pueblo _esa chiquilla esta esperando un sobrino mío _dijo su mente con tortura al pensar en la reacción de Mai al enterarse de que llevaba a la descendencia de Zhao en su vientre

Ya muy entrada la noche el doctor salió del cuarto junto con su ayudante, se notaba su cara de cansancio pero debajo de eso había una mirada de satisfacción

- Afortunadamente ambos están bien – dijo el doctor mientras se sentaban en una silla – esa chiquilla es muy fuerte – hablo con un dejo de admiración pero luego de manera preocupada añadió – aunque el que sus pupilas no reaccionen a la luz no es buena señal …como precaución le he vendado los ojos así que por el momento no remuevan las vendas luego de unos días la volveré a examinar

- Esta consciente- pregunto Zaske mirando hacia el cuarto, aun preocupado por lo que había dicho el doctor, su mente se ponía a pensar si debería considerar como suerte el que el bebe se haya salvado .. esa interrogante daba vueltas en su cabeza dejándolo ensimismado en sus pensamientos

- Aun no…pero seguro que mañana despertara – dijo el doctor con una sonrisa que desconcertó a Zaske – no se esperaba que ya estuviera esperando un bebe no es así – dijo el doctor con humor añadiendo – por lo menos usted no se desmayo de la impresión…cuantas veces he visto a papas primerizos caer a mis pies – Zaske solo asintió pues no creía necesario desmentirse o aclarar la situación de Mai ante un completo desconocido

- Ese bebe nacerá en un mundo diferente – dijo el Doctor como si fuera un consuelo, Zaske supo que el hacia este comentario al pensar en su condición de refugiado a este comentario se le sumo otro

- espero que junto al nuevo Señor del Fuego las cosas por aquí cambien y por fin haya paz entre naciones – dijo el ayudante mientras tomaba un poco de te ofrecido por Koga-

- Aunque no lo tendrá muy fácil – dijo el doctor – será difícil que quieran escuchar a un señor del fuego tan joven como el, todos trataran de presionarlo para que siga o no los pasos de su padre, la mayor oposición que encontrara será cuando deba devolver los pueblos conquistados al Reino Tierra y sus generales deban ceder sus puestos – añadió con preocupación – espero que estén dispuestos a cumplir las ordenes de un señor del Fuego tan joven y no traten de manipularlo a causa de su inexperiencia o mucho peor segarlo con el poder

- Pero el es diferente – dijo el ayudante – dime que maestro fuego arriesgaría su vida por salvar a una maestra agua

- Como – dijo Koga impresionado por esa frase, claro que el no era el único

- Es que acaso no escuchaste los rumores – dijo incrédulo el ayudante – no sabes que Zuko salvo a una maestro agua de ser asesina por uno de los rayos de Azula – al ver las miradas de asombro en Zaske y Koga el doctor no pudo evitar soltar una risita

- Creo mi querido ayudante que estos dos caballeros han estado mas pendientes de la salud de la dama que de la situación de la nación – dijo el doctor con benevolencia – además que no muchos contamos con un novia sirvienta del palacio para que nos informe de la situación con lujo de detalles – dicha afirmación causo el sonrojo en el ayudante

- Pues ya que estas bien informado nos gustaría saber que es lo que paso por ahí – dijo Zaske con interés lo que animo al ayudante a hablar

- Para ser exactos salvo a la hija del jefe Hakoda de la tribu agua del sur – empezó diciendo el ayudante – dicen que se llama Katara y es una maestro agua que acompaño al Avatar desde el comienzo

- No me digas que los de la compañía de la isla Ember tenían razón y el príncipe Zuko y esa Niña son…- dijo el doctor juntando sus dedos, como si el resto de la frase se sobreentendiera

- Al parecer si …. Sino que explicación le das al hecho de casi hacerse matar por salvarla…– comento el ayudante y como para dar énfasis a su teoría añadió - además que Zuko personalmente fue a rescatar al padre de ella, Hakoda, de la roca hirviente y existe el rumor de que incluso ayudo a la chica a buscar al asesino de su madre o al menos eso fue lo que comentaron en el palacio

- Pensándolo bien ..ahora que se busca la paz entre naciones no esta nada mal …imagínate que mejor muestra de paz que el matrimonio entre el señor del fuego y una maestra agua – dijo como conclusión el doctor

- Y no cualquier maestra agua….al parecer es la único maestra agua de la tribu agua del sur…responsable de encontrar al avatar, …maestra del avatar en el agua control, ..además de que fue ella la que aprisiono a Azula al final de la batalla… toda una leyenda - añadió con el fin de reforzar su teoría – nada raro que después de la coronación anuncien su compromiso

- Sin embargo – añadió Zaske con voz calma que hizo sobresaltar a ayudante y doctor que se habían olvidado por completo de las otras dos personas que habían en la sala – recuerden que el príncipe Zuko esta comprometido con Mai la hija el comandante Kai o al menos eso dicen

- Ohhh eso es tema pasado- dijo el ayudante de manera despreocupada – tal vez no lo sepan pero Zuko la abandono el día del eclipse, además que eso solo era un compromiso arreglado, los rumores dicen que Mai simplemente se comprometió a el por el bienestar de la carrera militar de su padre – conto el ayudante y pensativamente hablo – además que se decía que esa mujer era un ser desprovisto de sentimientos

- Pero – contradijo Zaske – que dicen de lo que fue encerrada en la roca hirviente, lo rumores indican que fue por salvar al príncipe Zuko además que perdió la protección de Azula no me parece que sea un ser desprovisto de sentimientos

- Eso habría que comprobarlo – comento el doctor – es difícil de creer que ella contradijera las ordenes de Azula después de servirla durante tanto tiempo – ni bien termino de decir esto su ayudante asintió y añadió

- Si mal no lo recuerdo había comentarios de que cuando estaba en Omashu durante el intercambio entre su hermano Tom Tom y el rey Bumi, ella no dudo en sacrificar a su hermano con tal de atrapar al Avatar, según la orden de Azula, no parece el tipo de chica que arriesgaría su pellejo para salvar a un novio traidor

- Habrá que ver que versión traen los soldados de la cárcel para saber lo que realmente paso ese día, ya que Azula trato por todos los medios que la historia no se supiera – dijo el doctor – se que a veces las personas pueden cambiar y esa mujer llamada Mai realmente pudo cambiar, pero aun queda la interrogante de si se quieren o no pues de haber sentimientos seguramente ella mas hubiera escapado ese día con el

- Dicen que ella se quedo a pelear – dijo Koga en un intento tímido por defenderla

- Puede que tengas razón – dijo el ayudante pensativamente pero moviendo la cabeza añadió – pero dado todo el mal que hicieron Ty Lee y Mai junto con Azula muchos verían con malos ojos la unión de el príncipe Zuko con la que una vez fue la lugarteniente de Azula y es la hija del que sometió a Omashu – dijo el ayudante como conclusión dejando la pequeña sala en un profundo silencio donde Zaske analizaba cada una de las palabras dichas hasta ahora, si estos rumores de Zuko y esa maestra agua eran ciertos, Mai habría hecho todo la demás en vano, sintió una tremenda rabia y los deseos de llevarse a Mai lejos de esa pesadilla que le destrozaría el corazón _el no se la merece _pensó con rabia

- Bueno ya que el sol salió me voy… cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme – dijo el doctor mientras se incorporaba y salía de la cabaña acompañado por su ayudante, dejando a dos hombres pensativos en la cabaña

- General – hablo de manera dudosa Koga una vez que estuvieron solos pues aunque no sabia mucho de la situación de algo si estaba seguro Mai era la prometida de Zuko y dado que ellos no se habían visto en mucho tiempo ese niño no era el hijo del futuro señor del fuego – ese niño es el hijo de ..- no sabia como preguntar

- Es el hijo de Zhao –completo una débil voz que sobresalto a los dos hombres, ahí apoyada en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Mai, que por cierto tenia los ojos empañados de lagrimas aunque no se notase por las vendas


	7. NO TENIA INTENCIONES DE VOLVER

7. NO TENIA INTENCIONES DE VOLVER

Mai se había despertado en medio de una profunda oscuridad _acaso sigo soñando o ya me morí _pensó su mente pero el dolor de su cuerpo parecía decir lo contrario, trato de mover su mano pero esta no la obedeció, intento mover algún miembro de su cuerpo pero no le respondió ninguno, _que me paso y lo mas importante donde estoy _se cuestiono tratando de recordar lo que había pasado después del accidente, de repente oyó las voces de dos personas aunque lejanas, era como si escuchara tras una pared

- Creo que lo logramos – oyó a una voz decir – ella y el niño se salvaron

_Niño… cual… niño _pensó desconcertada, pensándolo por unos minutos la verdad vino a su mente como un rayo, sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas ella estaba embarazada de ese desgraciado de Zhao, en medio de esa oscuridad se sintió la mas miserable del mundo y sintiendo un profundo odio contra el destino que había deseado que viviese todavía en vez de haberla dejado morir

- Cree que despierte – pregunto una voz que se nota era de un joven

- No creo que hoy lo haga – respondió la voz mayor – debido a las hiervas adormecedoras no podrá moverse hasta mañana, bueno al menos tengo buenas noticias para el futuro padre

Las voces se fueron apagando y ella se cuestiono de que padre hablaban …seria acaso que Zhao estaba ahí…un miedo enorme se apodero de ella…pero se calmo a si misma al recordar que ella fue quien le clavo los cuchillos en el corazón, aunque eso no había evitado que casi matara a Zaske y a ella en la góndola …..y a todo eso que había sido de Zaske pensó con preocupación y como una película borrosa recordó a un Zaske herido que la había agarrado para sacarla de la góndola y como ellos habían ido a chocar con la montaña, para luego quedar sumida en la profunda oscuridad con pesadillas que no paraban nunca, _que habrá pasado con Zaske _pensó con tristeza, y de repente oyó su voz en las palabras _Esta consciente_ ante eso trato de incorporarse y afortunadamente su cuerpo le respondió, se llevo una mano a la cara donde sintió las vendas sobre sus ojos, obligo a sus piernas a moverse y estas le respondieron, lentamente trato de incorporarse pero parecía que sus pies aun no tenían la fuerza suficiente, aun sentada sobre la cama pudo oír lo que se hablaba en el otro cuarto, grande fue su sorpresa al oír como felicitaban a Zaske por el bebe, y otra vez el dolor la invadió, ella no quería un niño, mas si era de ese hombre, porque no murió en esa cárcel…. porque aun seguía viva …no hubiera sido mejor estar muerta …. cada pensamiento la sumía en una profunda depresión, tales pensamientos fueron detenidos por la mención de un nombre "Zuko" impulsada por una fuerza extraña se levanto de la cama y tratando de hacer el menor ruido se acerco a la puerta a oír lo que tenían que decir de el, claro que después se arrepintió de hacerlo cada palabra dicha por ellos era como una puñalada a su corazón. El saber que Zuko podría casarse con otra… con esa maestra agua llamada Katara era como su sentencia de muerte...pero de repente su mente le reprocho _acaso ya desde esa vez el no estaba enamorado de esa chica y por eso te impidió seguirlo?..tal vez esa chica es la razón por la que te abandono en primera instancia….no acabas de oírlo esa chica es la mejor opción para la paz entre naciones..y tu solo eres un ser sin sentimientos _Esos pensamientos aumentaban su enojo y desesperación, su mente se comporto como su peor enemigo cuando le dijo _Pero que derecho siquiera tienes en enojarte, tu ya no eres digna de Zuko hasta llevas en tu vientre el hijo de otro hombre …_con estas palabras sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas y mojaron la venda de sus ojos … pudo oir los pasos de la gente yéndose y la voz de Zaske que de manera incomoda no sabia como responder a su interlocutor sobre una pregunta relacionada con el niño …ella simplemente contesto antes que el

- Mai – grito alarmado Zaske y de dos trancos se acerco a ella y la condujo a la cama, Koga sintió que lo mejor era darles espacio así que decidió salir de la cabaña sin ser notado - no debiste levantarte aun estas muy débil- regaño

- Temes que este ser desprovisto de sentimiento pierda a tu queridísimo sobrino o mejor dicho tu hijo - dijo Mai con una nota más que clara de sarcasmo. Zaske soltó un suspiro sabia de antemano que Mai reaccionara de esa forma ante la noticia de su embarazo pero había contado con tener por lo menos un tiempo para prepararse

- Que parte de la conversación oíste – pregunto Zaske

- Desde que el doctor te felicito por tu futuro hijo – dijo Mai seriamente, ya acomodada en la cama lo único que hizo fue permanecer sentada dejando que su mente divagase, el futuro que se le presentaba por delante no era nada alentador, pero no era tiempo para lamentarse era tiempo de planear que iba hacer de ahí en adelante, ahora que se convertirá en madre debía pensar ya no solo en ella sino también en esa criatura que si bien no la deseaba, era simplemente una victima de las circunstancias, de pronto una voz la saco de su trance

- No lo desmentí porque ese doctor pensaba que éramos refugiados del reino tierra – dijo Zaske a modo de defensa, el sabia que Mai estaba aun en shock por lo de su embarazo -Mai estas en todo tu derecho de repudiar a ese niño – Mai levanto la cabeza en señal de sorpresa – Se que lo que mas deseas es volver con Zuko – continuo hablando Zaske – y fríamente hablando ese niño es tu única barrera para volver con el - aunque Mai no podia ver alcanzo a darle un buen golpe en el brazo a Zaske

- Idiota …-hablo enojada Mai - por lo visto tu también crees que soy un ser desprovisto de sentimientos capaz de matar a una vida inocente

- Yo no quise decir eso..- trato de defenderse Zaske sacando un grito de frustración – si lo dije fue pensando en tu bienestar …yo soy testigo de todo lo que hiciste para volver al lado de Zuko…y..no me parece justo que todo tu esfuerzo haya sido en vano..

- Jamás pensé en volver con Zuko – contesto Mai de manera seria cortando la explicación de Zaske - de hecho mi sueño era morir en la batalla

- Ósea que la revuelta únicamente la planeaste con el fin de morir en ella- pregunto Zaske impresionado

- No solo por eso … la revuelta también tenia en fin de sacar a la libertad a mi amiga Ty Lee – dijo Mai de manera seria añadiendo – debo admitir que mi mayor motivo fue el morir ahí con el fin de ayudar a Zuko, si moría en la batalla seguramente nadie en respeto a mi memoria le diría a Zuko los escabrosos detalles de cómo Azula se vengo de mi, así evitaría que Zuko desarrollase deseos de venganza o de culpabilidad por haberme dejado en esa cárcel

- Tan grande es tu amor por el que estabas dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida – contesto Zaske impresionado y por otro lado molesto de saber eso, pues no entendía como esta mujer resultase ser tan pasional y fría a la vez - acaso el vale tanto- la cuestiono, Mai por una parte no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa

- Como te dije tiempo atrás hasta ahora pienso que valió y vale la pena – dijo con convicción - Nada mal para un ser desprovisto de sentimientos no?- bromeo un poco pero luego soltando un suspiro añadió - De hecho aun estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por el

- Acaso tu..- cuestiono con ira Zaske, que por dentro sentía una rabia tremenda al ver como esa chiquilla se sacrificaba por un hombre que quizás se iba a casar con otra _un hombre asi no se la merece _pensaba con rabia

- Descuida no intentare matarme si es lo que te preocupa – calmo Mai sorprendida por el tono de enojo de Zaske, y añadiendo - la mejor opción de Zuko ahora es esa Maestra Agua, así que facilitare las cosas y desapareceré de este reino, además que me ayuda el hecho de que piensen que estamos muertos, se que nadie me buscara

- A donde piensas ir- pregunto Zaske un poco mas calmado, caminando un poco para despejar su mente y ordenar sus pensamientos pues estaba dispuesto a hacerle una propuesta a Mai, _príncipe Zuko te facilitare las cosas y al mismo tiempo salvare a esta chiquilla de tu ingratitud_

- Aun no tengo idea – dijo Mai sinceramente – primero debo sanarme y luego veré que camino tomar …solo espero que podamos quedarnos aquí hasta que ….

- Vente conmigo – dijo de repente Zaske con decisión dejando callada a Mai , aprovecho su sorpresa para cogerle una mano – llevas a mi sobrino en tu vientre …y yo estoy dispuesto a cuidarlo como si fuera mi hijo - Mai se quedo muda ante estas palabras, ya en la cárcel sabia algo de los sentimientos de Zaske por ella, pero jamás pensó que fueran tan profundos, por dentro se sentía muy mal de no poder corresponderle, así que liberando su mano del agarre de Zaske hablo

- Zaske tu sabes que yo no podría ..- sus palabras fueron calladas por la mano de Zaske en su boca

- Y yo jamás te lo pediría – dijo el con resolución – solo te ofrezco un lugar donde ir y te pido que tu me des a cambio el privilegio de cuidar de ti y mi sobrino- levanto su mano añadiendo – piénsalo Mai – con esto ultimo salió del cuarto dejándola a solas

Recostada en la cama solo podía pensar en las palabras de Zaske, se sentía mal por no poder corresponder a los sentimientos del general, _en el corazón humano no se puede mandar _pensó con tristeza pues si de ella dependiese otra hubiera sido la historia y seguramente hubiese reemplazado el rostro grabado en su corazón, seguramente que en vez de estarse atormentando con un futuro que jamás podría ser estaría planeando otro futuro que si podría ser si solo ella diese el si, sintió como las lagrimas volvían a salir producto e su impotencia _diablos el embarazo me esta volviendo una sentimental _pensó con rabia, unos golpes en la puerta lograron sacarla de su reflexiones

- Adelante – ordeno tratando de que su voz se escuchase normal

- Buenos días señorita – saludo una voz joven, a lo que Mai asintió con cautela

- Tu eres..- empezó diciendo

- Con tanto conflicto no me pude presentar – dijo la voz en tono alegre – soy Koga uno de los guardias que decidió unirse a su causa de la revuelta, también fui yo quien los encontró en las ruinas de la cárcel ayudándolos a salir y además soy el dueño de esta humilde cabaña

- Gracias por todo Koga – hablo Mai mientras se sentaba en la cama – sin ti seguramente Zaske y yo hubiésemos muerto en la cárcel

- No tiene porque – dijo despreocupadamente Koga – además que yo soy un gran admirador suyo la batalla que tuvo con los maestros tierra fue la mejor que haya visto en mi vida, de hecho le hizo morder el polvo al general Zaske – hablo el joven emocionado

- Eso es muy …interesante – dijo Mai que no sabia que otras palabras decir – por cierto donde esta Zaske

- Ohhh el esta descansando – dijo Koga – estos últimos tres días paso las noches en vela cuidándola y no quiso pegar el ojo hasta que usted se encontrase bien – hablaba Koga mientras colocaba una bandeja sobre Mai - sabe casi tuve que noquearlo para que se decidiera a dormir – bromeo

- Koga puedo hacerte una pregunta – dijo Mai después de escuchar la explicación sorprendida de la manera en la cual Zaske se había preocupado por ella

- Dispare- dijo el de buen humor

- Sabes que tan ciertos son los rumores de Zuko y la maestra agua – dijo de manera seria Mai dejando a Koga descolocado

- Bueno …yo…..no…sabría que decir – empezó diciendo Koga- se puede decir que los rumores comenzaron como producto de las actuaciones del grupo de teatro de la isla Ember y fueron mas reforzados con el hecho de que los dos fueran a luchar contra Azula

- Acaso enfrentaron a Azula –pregunto Mai incrédula – podrías contarme que fue lo que paso

- Si usted lo desea – dijo Koga un poco dudoso pues no sabia si era conveniente o no

- Por favor- dijo Mai a lo que Koga empezó su relato de lo que se rumoreaba en las calles sobre el Agnikai por el trono de la Nación del Fuego

- Eso es todo lo que se – concluyo Koga – ahora Azula se encuentra encerrada junto con su padre en la cárcel y Zuko será coronado mañana

- Gracias por la información – dijo Mai que pensando sobre las cosas vio que el futuro de Zuko se levantaba prometedor de aquí en adelante, aquel que tiempo atrás fuera tratado como exiliado seria ahora tratado como el nuevo Señor del Fuego, semejante futuro no podía ser arruinado por una ex novia

- Señorita Mai – hablo de manera cautelosa Koga – no se si deba preguntar pero en cuanto se mejore usted volverá a su hogar - Mai permaneció en silencio un buen tiempo

- De hecho Koga – dijo Mai con resolución – en cuanto me recupere me iré a mi nuevo hogar


	8. EL ROSTRO QUE JAMAS VOLVERE A VER

Antes que nada mil disculpas tarde mucho en actualizar, debido aun pequeño accidente, me vi imposibilitada de escribir un buen tiempo, pero ahora estoy de regreso espero que esta historia aun tenga seguidores. Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo y ya saben espero sus comentarios.

8. EL ROSTRO QUE JAMAS VOLVERE A VER

Despertó con mejor semblante al segundo día, Katara le había dicho que su herida pronto estaría curada por completo, además que si lo deseaba podía levantarse y el agradeció eso pues no soportaba estar ni un día mas en esa cama. Con dificultad se coloco la bata en su cuerpo adolorido, viendo con satisfacción como el cielo se encontraba tranquilo al igual que las calles de su ciudad sin duda la gente volvía a sus actividades y empezaban las reparaciones del lugar que fue testigo de su batalla por el trono. Aun no podía creer que en pocos días seria coronado como el Señor del Fuego, tenia una gran tarea por delante ... restablecer la paz con el reino tierra y las tribus agua … años de opresión no serian olvidados tan fácilmente y en sus manos estaba el lograr que años de resentimiento hacia la nación del fuego sean olvidados…pero debía admitir que con ayuda de sus amigos el camino no parecía tan oscuro…solo una cosa le preocupaba …ser adsorbido por el poder como lo fueron sus antepasados … era un temor que siempre permanecía latente en su corazón… Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que le diera la espalda a la vista de la ciudad y a sus preocupaciones.

- Mi señor – hablo el sirviente – nos acaban de confirmar que los prisioneros de guerra de todas las cárceles ya fueron liberados y se concentraran en el palacio para saludarlo

- Gracias – dijo el dando permiso para que el sirviente saliera, Zuko giro su vista hacia un retrato a tinta al cual tenia mucho aprecio y acercándose al mismo acaricio a uno de los personajes del cuadro

- Me pregunto cuantos cuchillos deberé esquivar antes de que me perdones – dijo en tono de broma pues sabia que conseguir el perdón de esa persona no seria nada fácil…pero valdría la pena. Volviéndose a acercar a las ventanas del palacio se apoyo en una columna simplemente pensando claro que esta vez en vez de volver a sus preocupaciones anteriores su mente se concentro en recordar a un rostro muy querido

Recordó como la había dejado encerrada en esa celda con tal de que ella no saliera a la revuelta, sabia que ella era una luchadora muy capaz y que no necesitaba de ninguna protección, pero eso no evitaba que el quisiera protegerla lo mas que pudiera, por eso con todo el dolor de su corazón debió rechazar su oferta de seguirlo, lo que menos quería era ponerla en peligro, pues ni el mismo sabia si sobreviviría a la guerra contra el Señor del Fuego _de hecho casi no lo logro_ pensó con humor, claro que eso no evito que volviera a sentir esa opresión en el pecho al recordar como ella se había arriesgado con tal de salvarlos, aun con el temor de lo que le pudiera pasar el confió en que Azula no sería tan drástica con ella dada su amistad desde la infancia, además confiaba en Ty Lee para que evitase cualquier ataque por parte de Azula, pese a que se repitió una y otra vez que ella estaría bien no pudo evitar pasar mas de una noche en vela preguntándose en como estaría y si acaso no hubiera sido mejor llevársela, claro que ni bien dejo la cárcel de la Roca Hirviente tenia unas tremendas ganas de volver por ella, pero dado que escapar de la cárcel esa vez fue un verdadero milagro sabia que de volver a entrar ahí seria una misión suicida, así que no le quedo mas que esperar a que la guerra se terminase para ir por ella, además tenia el consuelo de saber que uno de los parientes de Mai era el alcalde de la cárcel, dada la pequeña charla que tuvo con el tio de Mai en la cárcel estaba mas que seguro que ese hombre protegería a su querida sobrina, y si en el peor de los casos Azula la encerraba ella sobreviviría al entorno de la cárcel pues no por nada era una de las mejores luchadoras que había conocido y eso era un consuelo que se repetía cada noche para dormir.

Soltó un suspiro pues sabia que dado su rechazo a que ella lo siguiera, su encuentro con Mai seria de todo menos calmado, y claro debía cuidarse de que Mai no dejara a la nación sin su próximo Señor del Fuego, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho los golpes en la puerta

- Creo que no estas – dijo para si misma Ty Lee, soltó un suspiro de frustración porque justo cuando había decidido ir a decirlo el no se encontraba ahí, pero sinceramente hasta ahora no sabia como decirle a Zuko lo que había pasado con Mai, de hecho ella aun no asimilaba como su querida amiga había caído en la batalla en el ultimo minuto, ver esa góndola cayendo al agua hirviendo era una imagen que se repetía en sueños continuamente, sintió una mano amiga en la espalda

- No esta – pregunto Zai a lo que Ty Lee asintió de manera triste - descuida ya pronto lo encontraras a lo mejor si lo esperamos - trato de animarla Zai

- De hecho aun no estoy segura de querer encontrarlo – dijo Ty Lee poco convencida – aun no encuentro el valor de decírselo ..como decirle a alguien que la persona que amaba murió … talvez deba intentarlo después cuando este segura de que decir

- Cuanto mas tardes será peor – aconsejo Zuki que también se acerco a ella, sabia que la misión de Ty Lee era muy difícil, poniendo una mano amiga en su hombro añadió – no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo. Además el se merece saber la verdad

Zuki le dio un apretón en el hombro en señal de apoyo, interiormente no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisita al ver como era el destino, ella consolando a la que una vez fuera su enemiga, a aquella a la cual se había enfrentado en las góndolas de la cárcel de la roca hirviente, aun recordaba la sorpresa que se llevo al saber quien era aquella extraña que había visto bajar del barco junto a sus camaradas utilizando la vestimenta Kioshi y como Zai la había colocado en su detrás para que Zuki no la pudiera atacar cuando le dijeron quien era ella, porque debía reconocerlo que la primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza fue darle una buena golpiza a es chica, claro que la historia que le contaron sobre ella y Mai la dejo mas que impresionada, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por esa chica Ty Lee cuando ella le mostrara las huellas del castigo dado por Azula y luego se impresiono aun mas al oir el relato sobre la participación de Mai en todo lo referente a la revuelta y su lamentable deceso, claro que después de este relato Ty Lee le había pedido que no revelara ciertas cosas a Zuko para evitar que se sintiera culpable, Zuki entendía ese deseo pues lo que estaban a punto de revelarle a Zuko era ya de por si lo mas doloroso, si bien Zuko no había hablado con ella sobre su relación con Mai, Zoka la había puesto al tanto de esto y de cómo Zuko interiormente se atormentaba día a día sobre como estaría Mai, una débil voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- Tienes razón – dijo con voz tenue Ty Lee – debo decirle a verdad

- Cual verdad – dijo una tercera voz que había abierto la puerta y las veía extrañado, claro que las tres sombras dieron un sobresalto por la impresión

- Príncipe Zuko – hablo asombrada Zuki mientras las otras dos sombras se inclinaban como señal de respeto, a lo que Zuko la miro de manera seria

- Si Zuki soy yo y te pediría que solo me trates de Zuko - dijo por enésima vez a su ahora amiga – mas bien dime que están haciendo tu y tus guerreras aquí

- Bueno….- comenzó diciendo Zuki – lo que pasa es que …..

- Ellas me acompañaron para poder saludarlo príncipe Zuko – dijo una voz que se encontraba aun agachada

- Esa voz- dijo Zuko de manera dudosa, aquella voz emitió una risita

- Como has estado Zuko – saludo Ty Lee mostrando su gran sonrisa – ya no reconoces a los amigos

- Ty Lee – dijo Zuko a manera de sorpresa y la abrazo – que bueno verte amiga – la tomo por los hombros y mirándola por completo añadió – y que diablos haces con ese maquillaje y ese traje estas irreconocible

- Zuko te presento a un nuevo miembro de las guerrera kioshi – dijo Zuki a modo de presentación

- Como – dijo Zuko de manera sorprendida – como paso esto ...imposible… ustedes acaso no eran enemigas?

- Ya no – dijo Zuki y añadio - de hecho desde que ayudo a mis amigas en la cárcel la aceptamos como una de nosotras

- Vaya no me imaginaba una cosa así – dijo Zuko – pero no se queden ahí pasen – hablo mientras pasaban a su habitaciones – Ty Lee cuéntame como es eso de que las conociste en la cárcel y acabaste como una de ellas

- Bueno ….- Ty Lee no sabia por donde comenzar a explicar, hablar sobre la cárcel derivaría en Mai como explicarle lo que había pasado sin decir mas que lo necesario _como cumpliré el deseo de Mai _pensó con tristeza recordando aquella carta que le diera su amiga antes de la batalla donde le pedía que no le contase a Zuko lo que había pasado con ella y que en lo posible lograra que Zuko no se sintiera culpable por lo que había pasado era una misión imposible _será mas difícil de lo que pensé…. como le digo _pensó con desesperación

- De hecho nosotros fuimos a buscarla – comento Zai haciéndose notar – cuando nos enteramos que estaba presa quisimos tomar venganza… pues por lo que ya saben… lo que ocurrió en Ba Sing Sei

- Como es eso que acabaste presa – pregunto de manera sorprendida Zuko

- Pues cuando Azula estuvo dispuesta a matar a Mai, yo me interpuse y bloquee sus poderes dejándola tirada en el suelo – explico Ty Lee de manera apresurada 

- Que Azula hizo que ¡!- se altero Zuko ante las ultimas palabras, el estaba consciente que su hermana estaba molesta pero no hasta el punto de querer matar a su amiga de infancia – como se atrevió a tratar de matarla …ella siempre la apoyo en el pasado en todo acaso no recordaba como ella la obedecía …. Acaso su tio no hizo nada …- pregunto molesto pues el había confiado en que el tío de Mai la protegería de cualquier cosa

- Pues el no pudo hacer nada porque Azula lo destituyo y lo mando de nuevo a la ciudad y bueno sobre lo otro… a Azula no le importo nada de lo que Mai hizo por ella en el pasado – dijo Ty Lee las ultimas palabras sin mostrar la mas mínima señal de consideración, de hecho Zuko hasta sintió el desprecio en la voz de Ty Lee – para ella solo éramos unos soldados mas y como a cualquier soldado que le falla ella estuvo dispuesta a castigarnos de igual manera y el precio de la traición como lo sabes es la muerte o algo peor – Zai puso una mano en su hombro para calmar a Ty Lee y ella soltó un suspiro para liberar la tensión de su cuerpo

- Dime que mas paso después – apresuro Zuko sintiendo que una sombra oscura envolvía al relato que estaba haciendo Ty Lee, saber que no hubo una persona que les apoyara en la cárcel despertó sus peores miedos así que decidió preguntar - dime que castigo les impuso

- Ella nos encerró en la cárcel – empezó diciendo Ty Lee pero no muy segura de que decir después –ella…

- Ty Lee y Mai fueron tratadas como los demás presos de la cárcel– dijo Zai tratando de alguna manera de ayudar a TyLee, Zuko internamente se sintió aliviado al saber que ningún otro castigo había sido aplicado, se puso a pensar que el contentar a Mai seria mas difícil de lo que había pensado pues seguramente le guardaba mucho resentimiento después de que fuera tratada como una prisionera cualquiera en la cárcel, imaginaba su enojo al tener que hacer todo tipo de labores sucias que hacían los presos de la cárcel, ahora entendía porque no había venido siquiera a verlo, la explicación de Zai lo saco de sus pensamientos – fue ahí cuando las conocimos … nosotras tratamos de vengarnos por habernos tendido la trampa en Ba Sing Sei … todas acabamos en cabinas de hielo como castigo … luego de eso nos convencimos de que lado estaban ellas y bueno..

- Mai se convirtió en la líder de un grupo que estábamos organizando para escapar – completo Ty Lee, claro que sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Zuko al oír esta palabras

- Mai la líder de un grupo rebelde – dijo impresionado Zuko pues su novia jamás había mostrado el mínimo interés en encabezar cualquier cosa, a la vez se sintió orgulloso de lo que su novia haya hecho eso, aunque claro eso lo llevo a otra conclusión – esperen un momento me están diciendo que Mai se volvió una de ustedes – dijo emocionado señalando a las guerreras Kioshi – Mai esta maquillada y usando el mismo uniforme… segura esta fue la razón por la cual no quiso venir a verme …– bromeo Zuko

- Bueno ….-tartamudeo Zai de manera insegura buscando ayuda en su líder Zuki la cual tampoco sabia que decir habían llegado al punto sin retorno

- Antes de que enfrentaras a Azula – comenzó diciendo TyLee – ella dio una orden ….- inspiro aire para seguir hablando – la cárcel de Roca Hirviente debía ser reducida a cenizas

- QUEEEEE!- dijo de manera impresionada Zuko no pudiendo dar crédito a semejante orden de su hermana aunque claro si lo pensaba, dada su locura, era algo lógico que ella quisiera destruir el lugar donde había sido traicionada por sus amigas, sintiendo una sensación de profundo miedo apresuro a decir – que hicieron ustedes ante esta amenaza

- Empezamos una revuelta con el fin de escapar de la cárcel – dijo Ty Lee sintiendo como su pecho se estremecía ante los recuerdos de ese día – decidimos copiar su ejemplo y apoderarnos de las góndolas para escapar

- Ustedes lucharon contra los guardias de la cárcel y se apoderaron de las góndolas – resumió Zuko sintiendo como el miedo en su pecho comenzaba a crecer … acaso y ella había resultado herida en batalla y ellas no se atrevían a decírselo …._acaso es algo peor a lo que estoy suponiendo _ pensó con desesperación – que le paso a Mai - fue su pregunta directa, el miedo se volvió mas profundo al ver como Ty Lee y Zai agachaban la cabeza

- Cuando nos apoderamos de las góndolas aparecieron esos globos aéreos lanzando bolas con explosivos encendidos a la cárcel, Mai nos impulso a que cada guerrera abordara una góndola con los demás prisioneros, ella se quedo con un grupo de maestros fuego y tierra que evitaban que alguna de esas bolas explosivas de fuego dañaran a las góndolas – comenzó diciendo Zai que trataba de contener su llanto, decidiéndose a hablar añadió - Como líder del grupo ella …. Peleo hasta el final- vio como Zuko en dos pasos llego a ella y la tomo por los hombros

- Dime que ella sobrevivió – dijo Zuko en una voz que parecía mas una orden que otra cosa, Zai desvió su mirada pues no podía soportar aquella mirada de desesperación en aquel rostro - DIME QUE LE PASO – dijo en un tono desesperado, una llorosa voz se hizo escuchar

- Ella abordo la ultima góndola – dijo Ty Lee con las lagrimas resbalándose por el rostro, automáticamente se agacho pues temía que se le despintara el maquillaje y sus cicatrices quedaran visibles – a la góndola le alcanzo una explosión – ahora era el turno de ella de sentir las manos de Zuko sobre sus hombros y unas fuertes sacudidas

- ESTAS MINTIENDO – dijo Zuko desesperado, no quería admitir lo que le habían dicho _ no puede estar pasando esto, yo no me la lleve conmigo para evitar que corriera peligro, no puede ser cierto lo que están diciendo _volvió a sacudirla – POR FAVOR DIME QUE TODO ESTO ES SOLO UN CASTIGO PLANEADO POR ELLA PARA HACERME PAGAR POR HABERLA DEJADO – conforme hablaba sus palabras eran mas llorosas, quería aferrarse a la mas mínima esperanza posible

- Lo siento – alcanzo a articular Ty Lee entre sus llantos saco un pequeño pedazo de papel que le entrego y Zuko al momento reconoció la caligrafía

_Dale a las Naciones tiempos de Paz junto al Avatar, construye una mejor Nación del fuego Príncipe Zuko. Recuerda que lo único que me importo en esta vida fuiste tu. _

- Ese papel me lo dio antes de la batalla – dijo Ty Lee entre sollozos 

- No …NO …NO PUEDE SER …- articulo con rabia Zuko al momento Zuki se había asustado por el estado de Zuko que no parecía dispuesto a controlarse, y hasta había formado dos llamaradas en sus puños

- Zuko contrólate por favor – rogo Zuki tratando de apaciguarlo se acerco a el, pero el enseguida salió corriendo sin importarle las voces que lo llamaban

Zuko cruzo la calle sin importarle la gente que lo estaba mirando o que la perseguía, en su loca carrera recordó las duras palabras que le dijera por ultima vez _lo siento Mai no puedo llevarte porque nos perjudicarías mas que ayudarnos …..el Avatar y su misión son lo mas importante para mi ahora _porque esa vez no fue sincero con ella, porque no simplemente le dijo que el no quería que la lastimasen _en vez de protegerla la dejaste en el lugar de su perdición _ volvió a reprocharle sus mente, se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta de la casa de Mai, los listones negros anunciaban que se estaba haciendo los preparativos para un funeral , ante esto cayo de rodillas tratando de contener su llanto al comprobar que realmente ella había muerto, pese a que trato por todos los medios de evadir la realidad su mente no tardo en reconocer la verdad Mai habia perecido en batalla, las lagrimas se agolparon en su rostro con solo pensar que jamás volvería a ver ese rostro que solo a el le sonreía ni oír a aquella voz que siempre decía que odiaba todo menos a el, unos pasos lo volvieron de su ensoñación

- Que esta haciendo aquí – dijo una voz con un evidente tono de desprecio, Zuko levanto la mirada para reconocer a quien fue tiempo atrás el alcalde de la cárcel

- Señor …yo…- comenzó a articular Zuko, pero de pronto sintió como fue levantado por las solapas de su bata

- Mi sobrina esta muerta por tu culpa así que mejor vete de aquí antes de que piérdala cabeza y deje a la Nación sin un Señor de Fuego – dijo lanzándolo atrás

- Hermano cálmate – se escucho a una mujer hablar, la cual no era otra que la mama de Mai - no puedes culparlo por lo que paso, … recuerda que el es ahora el Señor de Fuego y le debemos respeto

- De verdad que eres increíble – dijo furioso el tío – aun ahora que tu hija a muerto no dejas de lado las apariencias sigues adulando a los que te convienen – dijo con burla haciendo retroceder unos pasos a su hermana que lo miraba asustada – claro ahora mas que nunca debes preservar el puesto de tu querido esposo, ya que hizo malas decisiones en el pasado

- Estas fuera de tu juicio – sentencio el general Kai que se acerco al lugar del escándalo – muestra mas compostura ante el nuevo Señor del Fuego

- Claro según tu percepción querido cuñado, yo estoy fuera de juicio – dijo el ex-alcalde sonriendo con ironía – porque en vez de estarme ganado sus favores a costa de la muerte de mi sobrina … yo estoy reclamándole el hecho que la haya dejado pudriéndose en una cárcel donde fue tratada como una ….

- Señor …por favor…- se oyó una voz delgada que no era otra que la de Ty Lee que se acerco a el con ojos llorosos

- Ty Lee – dijo el hombre sorprendido reconociendo a la amiga de su sobrina bajo toda esa capa de maquillaje – tu sobreviviste?

- Si Señor – afirmo Ty Lee añadiendo – gracias a su sobrina lo logre, por si no lo sabe ella lidero una revuelta donde nos saco a todos a la libertad – el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo, Ty Lee aprovecho esto para tomarle de las manos – por recuerdo a su sobrina le pido que por favor no guarde rencores y no siga hablando del pasado, sabe que lo que menos querría ella era que se culpase a Zuko de su muerte – ante estas palabras el hombre asintió y dirigiéndose a Zuko que ya estaba incorporado al lado de Zuki

- Solo por respeto a mi sobrina no hablare mas del asunto – dijo con seriedad mientras se iba alejando grito – pero que quede claro que usted no es de mi agrado – Zuko asintió sabia que este era el único pariente que realmente quiso a Mai y entendía su enojo

- Príncipe Zuko – hablo el general Kai mientras invitaba a pasar – lamento este incidente, como comprenderá mi cuñado esta un poco conmocionado por lo ocurrido con mi hija y – Zuko levanto la mano para que se callara

- Comprendo su enojo – dijo Zuko de manera seria y pregunto - lo que no comprendo es su falta de ira, esperaba que en vez de abrirme las puertas usted me sacaría a patadas, dado que por mi culpa su hija murió

- Príncipe ….- no pudo articular palabra por el asombro, algo dentro de él le anunciaba que este joven parado en su delante era diferente a su padre y que las adulaciones no servirían, _si se enterara que vendí a Mai como esclava seguramente acabaría en la cárcel _pensó con temor, jamás pensó que la situación cambiaria drásticamente cuando el estaba casi seguro que Azula subiría al trono, le hecho una mirada a su esposa la cual reflejaba una mirada de culpa, la tomo por el hombro y ella la miro con temor – _no podemos piensa en nuestro hijo-_ articulo con los labios a lo que la mujer simplemente asintió

- Déjeme prestar los respetos a Mai – dijo entrando al salón principal y conteniéndose de perder el control nuevamente, en el salón principal el retrato sereno de Mai le saludaba y tuvo que inspirar muy hondo para no soltase a llorar ahí mismo, encendiendo un incienso se puso a rezar, _Mai aunque sea muy tarde siento haberte abandonada _se disculpo en silencio, mientras silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sintió como Ty Lee también entro a prestar sus respetos y estuvieron así por casi media hora antes de salir.

- Ella me Odio… – fue las primeras palabras dichas por Zuko desde que salieran de la casa de Mai, Ty Lee lo miro interrogante – Mai me odio por haberla dejado en esa cárcel y no haberla ido a buscar? – pregunto de manera temerosa, seguramente la respuesta a esta pregunta era mas que obvia, no por nada ella había escrito las palabras _a ti no te odio_ pero temía que en algún momento ella lo habría hecho y el no podría culparla por ello

- Ella jamás lo hizo- dijo Ty Lee con total seguridad, y poniendo su mano en el hombro hizo que el la mirara, e inspirado hondo hablo – sabes Mai seguro me hubiera matado si me escuchaba contarte esto – tomo un respiro e internamente sonrió imaginándose la cara de su amiga de haber escuchado esta conversación – cuando Azula le cuestiono a Mai porque te había salvado pese a que ella conocía las consecuencias.. ella respondió – y se preparo para imitar el tono de su amiga – Calculaste mal Azula yo amo mas a Zuko de lo que te temo a Ti- no pudo evitar una sonrisa y se aguanto una carcajada al ver el color escarlata de Zuko

- Ella en realidad dijo eso- pregunto asombrado y aun abochornado, pero luego puso una mirada triste como le hubiera gustado tenerla a su lado para decirle que ese cariño era igual de intenso que el suyo, su mirada se endureció, porque ellos la habían matado, sintió como Ty Lee le apretaba el hombro

- Zuko tienes que creerme cuando te digo que su mayor deseo era que no guardes rencor a nadie, lo menos que ella hubiera querido es que te vuelvas vengativo - dijo Ty Lee con seguridad mientras veía a Zuko mirar hacia el horizonte, es cierto que lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente era castigar a su hermana por haber encerrado a Mai en la cárcel y buscar a cada Dai Lee para cobrar venganza

- Ty Lee….- dijo en un susurro a su amiga – cumpliré el ultimo deseo de Mai – dijo de manera serena mientras veía al horizonte – seré el mejor Señor del Fuego por ella, mañana cuando sea coronado declarare mis intenciones como el próximo Señor del Fuego - apretó la mano de su amiga – es una promesa – Ty Lee asintió con una sonrisa

Miles de kilómetros mas allá Zaske entraba la cuarto de Mai con la cena, había preferido que Mai tuviese todo el día para analizar su propuesta, justo ahora el doctor volvía a revisar sus ojos y había pedido que el cuarto este oscurecido para analizar si las pupilas de Mai respondían a la luz

- Puedo – dijo pidiendo autorización para entrar

- Adelante – fue el doctor quien hablo, mientras terminaba de vendar a Mai – sus pupilas responden débilmente a la luz – empezó a comentar el doctor- pero con un poco mas de cuidados espero que vaya recuperando la visión - dijo mientras se incorporaba y acariciando a Mai por el pelo dijo – no haga ningún esfuerzo que usted aun esta delicada – luego mirando a Zaske añadió – lo que ahora su hijo y mujer necesitan es absoluto reposo

- Comprendo - alcanzo a articular Zaske quien agradecía que Mai estuviera vendada para no ver su mirada asesina que seguro le estaba dedicando al oir las palabras _su mujer y su hijo_

- Descuide doctor que mi querido esposo nos cuidara – dijo Mai pero sin la mas mínima muestra de sentimiento alguno , que dejo al doctor con un signo de interrogación, y Zaske con una aura negra alrededor, pues para nada le gusto el comentario sarcástico, el doctor percibiendo que el ambiente era todo menos amigable decidió salir

- Bueno yo me retiro – dijo por ultimo el doctor al salir dejando en un incomodo silencio a los dos

- Debes comer – rompió el silencio Zaske colocando un cuenco de comida entre las manos de Mai – yo vendré luego a recogerlo – dijo el antes de salir

- Zaske – articulo Mai en voz baja pero logrando que Zaske no saliera – yo acepto tu propuesta – dijo ella en tono bajo, pero impresionando al maestro tierra el cual en dos pasos se acerco a ella

- Estas segura – fue lo primero que pregunto de manera dudosa – estas consciente de que si nos vamos es como olvidar tu pasado – le pregunto seriamente como queriendo percibir un atisbo de duda

- Bueno me fuera o no contigo la idea siempre fue esa – dijo seriamente Mai – te dije que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mejor por Zuko y mientras mas lejos mejor, además porque suenas impresionado si fuiste tu quien lo propuso desde un principio

- Bueno… – hablo de manera enojada Zaske pues eso de _hacer lo mejor para Zuko_ no le gusto para nada, pero sabiendo que no podia decir eso en voz alta decidió inventar otra cosa – realmente pensé que darías mas batalla

- Y eso que quiere decir – pregunto de manera enojada Mai

- Solo que iremos mas antes de lo esperado – dijo Zaske a lo que Mai asintió, ya había tomado su decisión, y aunque le dolía sabia que era lo mejor, Zaske al ver esa aura negra de sufrimiento trato de decir algo – bueno mañana partiremos mi querida esposa – bromeo Zaske a lo que Mai hizo pasar casi rozando por su oreja la cuchara de su cuenco que fue a estrellarse contra la pared – y eso – dijo sorprendido Zaske

- Solo una advertencia – dijo Mai seriamente – no quiero ese tipo de bromas

- No me refiero a eso ..– dijo Zaske sorprendido por los reflejos de Mai – es increíble tu percepción del espacio te falto poco para atinarme

- Pues lo único que hice fue seguir el sonido de tus movimientos – dijo Mai seriamente, aunque por dentro ella también estaba sorprendida pues no pensó que realmente haya estado cerca de golpearlo, luego recordando sus ultimas palabras añadió – pero si sigues bromeando la próxima no fallare – soltó un bufido - sinceramente creí que eras mas serio

- Y lo soy – dijo fríamente Zaske demostrando que podía ser peor que ella – pero sucede que algunas veces me gusta observar reacciones en las personas – bueno avisa cuando termines - le dijo colocando la cuchara en su cuenco y saliendo del cuarto

- Mañana te dejare para siempre Zuko-susurro Mai con tristeza

El sol brillaba en lo alto y había muchas personas, representantes de todas las naciones estaban presentes sonriendo al nuevo gobernante de la Nación del Fuego mientras el mismo volvía a entrar al palacio luego de su coronación, antes de entrara a su palacio Zuko poso su mirada en la casa de Mai _por ti Mai seré un buen gobernante _fue su pensamiento antes de dirigirse a la celebración del palacio.

Cerca al puerto que los llevaría a Ba Sing Sei un grupo se despedía alegremente de una pareja que esta por abordar un barco

- Procura cuidarte – dijo el doctor a una mujer que tenia vendado los ojos – recuerda cambiar los vendajes y no ver la luz del sol hasta dentro de un mes, necesitamos que se cure las heridas internas – termino recomendando el anciano tomando una de sus manos, y viendo como esta asentía sin decir palabra

- Descuide que yo hare que siga al pie de la letra – dijo el hombre que estaba al lado de ella, mientras libraba a su mujer del agarre del medico y estrechaba la mano del anciano medico – gracias por su colaboración y apoyo

- Bueno amigo cuídense – dijo Koga dando un abrazo a Zaske y luego acercándose a Mai añadió – lo mismo para usted señorita Mai – susurro el guardia abrazándola y sorprendiéndose que ella le correspondiese

- Gracias por todo - articulo Mai

- Lista – pregunto Zaske como si aun sintiera que ella pudiera echarse para atrás

- Lista – dijo Mai y extendi la mano para que Zaske la tomara

- Adiós – dijeron al unisonó Zaske y Mai antes de entrar al barco, _adiós para siempre mi querido Zuko_ fue el pensamiento de Mai antes de subirse al barco


End file.
